Making history together
by IracundaCor
Summary: What happens when a band of boys and actresses clash at a high school for their junior year after touring around for the whole summer? Will they become friends? Will they become enemies? Or better yet Frenemies...? [Nalu] [Jerza] [Gruvia] [Gale] [Miraxus]
1. The Night Hunters

A/N- Hey guys,this is my first fanfic. Omg how much I love fanfics so, I decided to write one of my own...Enjoy! Plz review and follow and favourite THANK YOU!!...(=.=)

 **Chapter 1**

(Best song ever - One direction)

They all entered the stage in a line one after the other approaching their own spots at one the stage.

The spiky, salmon haired boy stood at the right side in front of the audience on the stage, standing in front of the microphone, wearing a leather jacket and a red shirt with black pants and red converse. He stared at the roaring and cheery audience with fire burning in his deep onyx eyes, preparing himself for the concert...Natsu Dragneel.

Standing beside him, on his left side was a raven haired boy who was ready to grasp the mic in his hands. He was dressed in a grey coloured coat with a black collared shirt underneath and black pants and grey converse. His blue eyes fixed on the screaming audience before him...Gray Fullbuster.

Holding a guitar in his hand, was staged a tall guy with piercings on his eyebrows, hands, arms and _possibly_ everywhere. His hair long, dark and spiky slicked back from his face. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt that said ' Rock and Roll!!' with black pants and black sneakers...Gajeel Redfox.

Standing behind Gray on the left side of the stage was a blunette haired guy that fell on his forehead. He had a tattoo above and under his right eye bringing out the azure colour of his eyes. He clothed himself with a blue, long sleeved shirt that was buttoned all the way up to his neck. His sleeves folded. With the shirt, he wore white pants with a chain hanging loose on his right leg matched with his white sneakers, ready to play the piano...Hello Fernandes.

Seated right in the middle of the stage, ready to play the drums, was a guy with blonde hair that stood up in spikes. He had a lightning shaped tattoo on his right eye. He was dressed in a with tee-shirt that showed his muscles along with black pants and white sneakers...Laxus Drayer.

The stage was lit up with the grinning faces

of the boy band named, Night hunters.

They stood there on the stage waiting for the melody of the song to start playing with their eyes concentrating on the floor, creating an effect of the performance.

The melody started. Jellal, Gajeel and Laxus began playing their instruments.

The crowd went WILD..!!

 _(Natsu)_

 _Maybe it's the way she walked..._

 _(Gajeel)_

 _Ow..._

 _(Natsu)_

 _Straight into my heart and stole it._

 _(Gajeel repeats in background)_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Through the doors and past the guards...Just like she already owned it._

 _(Gray)_

 _I said can u give it back to me...She said never in ur wildest dreams._

 _(All the boys together)_

 _And we danced all night to the best song ever...We knew every line now I can't remember. How it goes what I know but I won't forget her, cuz we danced all night to the best song ever. I think it went woah oh oh. I think it went yeah eh eh...I think it goeeess..._

 _(Gray)_

 _Said her name was Georgia Rose. And her daddy was a dentist. Said I had a dirty mouth..._

 _(Jellal)_

 _I got a dirty mouth._

 _(Gray)_

 _But she kissed me like she meant it._

 _(Natsu)_

 _I said can you give it back to me...she said never in your wildest dreams._

 _(All the boys together)_

 _And we danced all night to the best song ever...we knew every line now I can't remember. How it goes what I know that I won't forget her cuz we danced all night to the best song ever..._

 _(Jellal)_

 _You know I know you know I'll remember you...I know you know I hope you'll remember how we danced ._

 _(Laxus)_

 _1...2...1,2...3,4_

 _(All the boys together)_

 _How we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line now I can't remember. How it goes what I know that I won't forget her cuz we danced all night to the bessstt sooonngg eveeerrr..._

 _(Gajeel)_

 _It was a best song ever...(x2)_

They boys performed other songs from their albums and ended the night exhausted from their performance in the North of Fire.

"Ughhh... I'm so freaking tired and hungry and sleepy and I could go on and on," Natsu started once they were backstage.

"Shut it Flame brain. It's not like you were the only one up there...We were all there yet we're not complaining!! Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Oh yeah, Ice princess?! I've already had enough of the audience's roar ringing in my head. I don't need your baby cries right now!!"

They both started to bicker and fight with each other. The rest of the gang's sweat dropped. They were too tired to break the fighting, Frenemies duo apart.

"Shut it you two!"

They all looked behind them to find their manager Freed staring at then with his right eye cringing in annoyance.

"Prepare yourselves... You're ALL going to high school for your Junior year!"


	2. Diamond in the rough

**A/N- Okay so far so good...I was hoping to prolong the first chapter but I will try my best to make this chapter longer. I will try to upload a new chapter every chapter everyday cuz I hv a lot of time on my hands. Anyways, Enjoy and plz review and follow. THANK YOU!!**

Chapter 2

"WHAAAAAAATTTT?!?!" The boys shouted in unison at their manager in shock not prepared to accept the fact.

As soon the news landed in Natsu's ears, his only reaction was to pass out and hope that what he had just heard was just a nightmare which he would wake up from and soon would be all over.

"Okay, first of all, we've been home-schooled for a year, so why now send us to school? And second of all don't you think the students there would eat us alive?! Especially the girls!" Jellal exclaimed while the nerve on his head popped. This wasn't usually like him. He was calm and collected most of the time. He was also like the unannounced leader and father-like member of the band.

"Yeah, I'd like to live to see another day!" Gajeel joined in.

Freed felt irritated and he was ready to burst with anger any moment now. But he tried to calm his nerves because he knew that the boys were right.

"You all are absolutely right but..."

They all groaned when they heard 'but', with Natsu still passed out on the floor.

"but there can't be any exceptions. The head of the label wants you to continue school firstly because of the grades you all got last year (they all passed on average) and secondly because he wants you to connect with your fans and and increase your grades as well...I have no part in this decision. The orders were passed on to me!" he emphasised on the last part.

None of the boys tried to argue with him, they all knew that the points he had just illustrated were not to be debated with because they were directly sent from the owner of the label himself.

"Now are you ready to go to Fairy Tail High? Or do you want to be dropped form your label?" he continued in a calm tone knowing that he was victorious in convincing them.

They all mumbled yes in their own way and cursed afterwards. Two of them looking down and two of them rubbed the back of their heads in annoyance. While Natsu...was still the same not even flinching.

"Now I know this is hard and all but they will not only teach subjects but also train the mages to enhance their magic," he continued, "Get ready you're all leaving tomorrow for Magnolia on the crack of dawn." He left after that final order not wanting to hear them complain about it.

"Pfft, whatever... Oi Flame Brain! Get up! I'm not dragging you to the tour bus!" Gray started while kicking Natsu on his left.

Nastu's eyes slowly opened taking in all the surroundings. He groaned after realizing the fact about what had just happened.

"Stop kicking me Ice princess!! I had this nightmare where we were ordered to go to school and if we didn't we would dropped off from the label..." he said this in a low tone while holding his head with his right arm.

"Typical Natsu..." Laxus sighed.

"Cm'on guys, let's head back to the bus... I'd like to get a good night's sleep before all the pressure of the school haunts me in my dreams, Gajeel groaned.

"Wait, so we are going to school?!" Natsu asked feeling furious that no one bothered to answer him.

They all just ignored him cursing under their breaths and started walking towards their bus with Natsu following- _more like stomping-_ closely behind them.

"Requip! Heaven's wheel!"

The scarlet-coloured hair wizard shouted while her armour appeared out of nowhere shooting her own fighting scene for their movie - _Diamond in the rough._

 _While offstage..._

Sigh* "Here we go...The great Titania is at again...I feel pity for the guy playing the villain," a silver-haired wizard, with her bangs tied in a pony tail above her head, stated. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black shorts and a white (also sleeveless) netted cardigan which reached slightly above her knees. The white was matched with high high boots and a long black necklace with a skull was dangling around her neck. Her blue eyes focused on the fight taking place on the set. Her magic was Satan soul takeover magic...MiraJane Strauss. Although her friends preferred to call her Mira.

"Juvia agrees. Ezra could at least try to hold back at the poor guy," the girl with the blue, long and wavy hair continued. She always had a habit if talking in third person. She was dressed in a light azure dress that had frills starting from below her chest which reached above her knees with a two straps of the dress on her shoulders. The dress complimented her eyes. She wore a necklace around her neck that had a blue gemstone at the end. Her dress was matched by long black sandals that reached till her knees. Her hair were covered in a grey beanie. She was the was the water mage...Juvia Lockser.

"That's Ezra for ya..." the short blunette girl added. Her hair had an orange hair band around it. Her blue eyes matching perfectly with the colour of her hair. She clothed herself in a orange sleeveless dress that reached till her knees with her white flat sandals. She used solid script magic...Levy McGarden.

Everyone waited for the blonde, that was dressed in a white and back striped tank top which went perfectly with her black shorts, to chime in with the rest. She wore black and white sneakers to match the rest of the outfit. She had brown eyes that were the colour of pool of dark brown chocolate. She stood with the rest of them too exhausted, after a long day of shooting for the final scene of the movie, not wanting to utter a word. Her magic was different, she was a Celestial Spirit Mage...Lucy Heartfilia.

"And...CUT!!" The director, Bickslow, yelled in his bullhorn megaphone after the scene ended.

The Scarlett-haired mage made her way back off set. She was dressed in her normal clothes which included a plain red sleeveless shirt with black, ripped skin tight jeans and black thick, tall heeled ankle boots. She had a black necklace with a tiny katana sword hanging loose around her neck. Her magic was requip magic that allowed her to change her armour anytime...Ezra Scarlett.

They all had the perfect curves and junk in the right places yet the were still skinny. They all owned kind hearts and loved each other dearly making them the best of friends. The bond they shared was beyond measure.

Sighing, they all collapsed on the floor drained of energy after a long day of shooting the final scenes of their movie.

"Man, I'm so tired I could sleep for two while days!!" Lucy finally spoke.

"Juvia could sleep for four!"

"Man, I'm tired _and hungry_!!" Mira chimed in.

"C'mon girls, the dinner's getting cold on the table in your dressing room..." Their manager, Laki olietta spoke to them.

They all groaned not wanting to get up.

"Come on girls... you're all going to need your energy for the sleep tonight to rest for your first day at school tomorrow," she continued.

"Huh?!" They all turned their heads to the right to stare at her in surprise.

"We're going back to school?!" They all said at once.

"Yes, it's very important for you to be there for your Junior year, so I propose you rather not argue about it and go with it." She spoke with a stern tone while giving them a serious glare.

There was a long moment of silence before the sat up and put their fists in the air screaming "YEAH!"

 **A/N- Okay so this was the second chapter...the other characters of Fairy tail will be included in the coming chapters. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always needed. THANKS AGAIN!!**


	3. The day of the encounter

**A/N- And I'm back for another chapter... Hopefully it will meet up to your expectations...Thank you!**

 **P.S.- Please feel free to leave a review, fave or follow. (=.=)**

Chapter- 3

(Natsu's POV)

I stared at the sky wondering where I was when I saw the guys standing in the middle of the field. I ran up to them waving my right hand above my head cheerfully.

They all turned their heads to face me and stared at me weirdly. I eyed them carefully feeling a bit uncomfortable. "We have been waiting for you Master Natsu. Your food has been getting cold...Please feast yourself on the delights prepared for you by us" They all spoke in a monotone.

My eyes were fixed on them for a moment. But then my mind processed on what they had just said and replied with a "HELL YEAH!!"

They all moved sideways revealing a table filled with Pizzas, cupcakes, pies, cakes and whatnot...I jumped at the table and monstrously grabbed whatever came into my hands and shoved it in my mouth.

A cold hand touched my shoulder and shook me vigorously. I turned my head, with my mouth stuffed with different kinds of food, and took a look at the hand. Following the hand and the arm I set my eyes on Gajeel who was shaking me. "Wake up Flame breath!!"

"WTF MAN?!" I exclaimed.

"Stop, I wanna eat more. Gimme! Gimme moreeee!!!" I mumbled while still being shaken by Gajeel.

Then suddenly I felt somebody's hand embrace the right side of my cheek with a tight slap. I shot up straight from the pain that now engulfed the right side of my face.

I turned to my right to find Gajeel staring at me with his face fuming with anger and his eyes were burning with candy apple colored red.

"What the hell dude?! Why'd you wake me up so early?!" I half mumbled half screamed. He glared at me with his eyeballs bulging out.

"I have been trying to wake you up for an hour salamander!!!"

(Normal POV)

Natsu only yawned at him which made Gajeel's right eye cringe uncontrollably.

"DRAGNEEEEEELLLL!!!!" He roared and started chasing after Natsu. Natsu began running around the tour bus wrecking and pushing anything or anyone that came in his view.

"What's with all the fuss?! It's not even morning yet!!" Jellal woke up with a sleepy voice.

"Natsu and Gajeel are at it again...nothing new. I think we should get ready for school...it almost takes all of us an hour to get ready since there's only one bathroom," Laxus stated coming out the bathroom shirtless, only wearing his black pants with a towel around his neck. His hair wet from the shower.

Gray got out of bed with a groan and mumbled a curse under his breath for having to wake up this early in the morning.

He slowly dragged himself to the window beside their bunk beds to catch a glimpse of the rising sun.

Just as he threw the window open, his ears were greeted with the squealing and shrieking of hundreds of fangirls causing all the boys to bring their hands to cover their ears trying to stop their eardrums from exploding. When the crowd saw that Gray was shirtless showing his muscles and his six pack as they gleamed in the sun, all hell broke loose. The crown went WILD!!!

"OMGGG GRAYYY!!"

"HE'S SO HOT, I THINK I'M GONNA PASS OUT!!"

"GRAY WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

Gray's ears couldn't bear it anymore, he forced one of his hands off his ears and tried to close the window when something he was not expecting happened...

Just as he reached his right hand to close the window, he felt somebody's body being slammed into his own which caused them both to topple over and fall outside the bus and into the pool of shrieking girls trying to grasp their hands on whatever they could grab of their favourite singers.

"FLAME BRAIN!! WTF?!" Gray shouted while trying to get out of the grasp of his crazy fans.

"OI!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I WAS BEING CHASED BY METAL MOUTH!! BLAME HIM INSTEAD, ICE BRAIN!!" Natsu screeched in return while in the same position as Gray.

The boys in the bus laughed their heart out while staring at their friends' misery.

*Time skip*

Natsu and Gray groaned and muttered curses under their breaths when they entered the bus in nothing but their underwears. Their hair were sticking out everywhere and their eyes were opened wide, cringing. They glanced at their friends who were glaring at them perfectly dressed in their usual clothes from last night.

"10 minutes left 'til we leave for school you two," Jellal stated while trying to hide his amusement out of the situation.

Natsu and Gray gave each other a challenging look and Natsu quickly lunged for the bathroom door behind Gray and locked himself in.

"DAMN YOU SALAMANDER!!" Gray exclaimed with fury.

 _With our beloved actresses..._

Lucy woke up feeling really sweaty and hot with the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She tried to remember what had happened last night. Slightly shaking her head to jog her memories, she stood up from her bed.

 _Oh yeah, we arrived in Magnolia at 3 in the morning...Next thing I knew were sprawled on our beds sharing the same room in the five star hotel..._

She started to stretch a bit feeling a bit tired out from the last night's journey from Crocus to Magnolia.

She started to take in her surroundings and found out that all the beds were empty and sheets and pillows were sprawled out everywhere leaving her alone in the room. She started pacing towards the huge glass window.

"I wonder where everyone else is? Guess I better start to get dressed for the first day..." she thought out aloud while leaning on the wall by the window...her golden locks gleaming perfectly.

Tying her hair in a pony tail, she made her way to the bathroom preparing herself for the warm bath.

*Time skip*

Lucy came out of the bathroom wearing her usual outfit from last night. She turned sideways to the right to face the room and found two of her friends sitting and two standing around. She sighed in relief that they had returned. They were already dressed in the same outfit from last night as well.

"Good morning Lucy! You're finally awake! It took you forever to come out!" The silver-haired wizard spoke with a warm smile forming on her lips.

"It took me forever?! You guys were the ones who left so early and literally took two hours to come back!" She exclaimed while her arms were flailing in the air above her head.

"Can you blame us?! We were out getting breakfast for you and ourselves! Geez Lu, be grateful!" Levy chimed in waving two brown paper bags in the air for Lucy to see.

"Although it was hard since everyone kept surrounding us asking for autographs and selfies..." Ezra added then nodded to herself.

"Oh well, as long as Juvia is satisfied...Juvia doesn't mind," Juvia said excitedly now reaching for the brown bags in Levy's hands.

Juvia opened the first brown bag and the scent of pancakes enveloped the room along with their noses. Ooh's and Aah's were heard around the room. They all sat around the glass table beside the huge window and helped themselves to the pancakes and waffles.

 _Meanwhile with the boys..._

They all got off the bus and un-strangled each other's hands from trying kill each other and stared at the building with their hands on the straps of their school bags...

"Yay School..." Gajeel sarcastically stated raising his right fist in the air proving his point.

They all entered the school and started running away from all the fans that chased them while having no idea where to head. But then they ran out place and started to back down slowly from the crazy fans with their hands raised in their defense and worried looks on their faces.

 _With the girls..._

All the ladies stepped out of their limo gracefully trying to slip their bags on their shoulders.

They all squealed in excitement and ran towards the building only to realize that they couldn't stop running because there were crazy students running after them at full speed.

The girls eventually found out that they had nowhere to run and tried to catch their breaths by leaning down and panting frantically.

Realizing that they were almost to be caught they raised their hands in full defence mode getting ready to defend themselves and each other and stared backing away.

 _(Normal POV - The two groups then collide)_

With their backs turned they had no idea what they were backing into...

Both the groups then felt something touch their rear ends and jumped with all of their eyes wide in shock as a 'Huh' escaped all of their lips...What had just made contact with their backs?!

 **A/N- Ugh it literally took me 3 hours to write this long chapter but I think I'm done for now cuz my eyes are droopy and it's 2:30am here...also I can't Wait for the next chapter to be released *squeals*...hehe byeeee...**

 **PEACE!!**


	4. The challenge

**A/N- Okay so now that they've met each other it's going to be a bit easier to write... Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

(Normal POV)

 _Both the groups then felt something touch their rear ends and jumped with all of their eyes wide in shock as a 'Huh' escaped all of their lips...What had just made contact with their backs?!_

They whipped their heads around to glance at the object they has just came in contact with. To much their surprise they recognised each other, temporarily forgetting the situation at hand.

The fans realised that their favourite actresses and boy band were in one place and right in front of their very own eyes! They screamed and shrieked as excitement took over them. They all started to corner their beloved celebrities with having nowhere to escape when Erza had had it!

"ENOUGH!! REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL!!! If all of you do not leave us now you will not live to see another dawn!" She shouted while requiped into her armour and threatened them with her swords pointed in their direction. An angry aura radiated from her and scared the hell out of the girls and the boys!

The fans trembled in fear and their sweats dropped. All of them started to back away from the crazy woman apologizing and sighing, wishing to see tomorrow.

"Yeah that's right! Back away from your future student body president!" Mira exclaimed excitedly.

"Student body president?!" The boys yelled in shock and fury.

"Yeah boys, Erza's running for President of the student body...got any problems~?" Lucy explained.

"Hell yeah! Cuz Jellal's gonna be the president!!" Natsu shot back. They started to argue while their arms were crossed in front of their chests.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

' _What the hell's the problem with this blondie?! Who does she think she is?! She's so freaking stubborn!_ ' Natsu thought. _'He's starting to get on my nerves. He's so freaking annoying. I'll teach him a lesson for messing with us!'_ She thought to herself.

Just as Lucy was about smash her right fist into Natsu's face...she was held back by a cold hand grasping tightly around her wrist.

"What the hell Juvia?! Lemme teach this punk a lesson! Lemme go!" Lucy screamed while trying to break free but heck was Juvia strong!

"Does Lucy-san know who they are? They are not to be messed with Lucy." Juvia said while letting Lucy's wrist go.

Lucy glanced at Natsu who sticked out his tongue at her. That just made Lucy fume with rage wanting to swipe that toothy grin off his face.

"That's it! I believe I owe you ladies an introduction." Jellal finally spoke.

"I am Jellal Fernandes. This is Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster and Laxus Dreyar. We're the boy band known as Night Hunters. We've come back from touring all around Fiore in our summer vacations," he said while pointing at his friends with his index finger. "This is our first day as Juniors and Seniors in Fairy Tail High with Natsu, Gajeel and Gray as Juniors while me and Laxus as Seniors. And I've decided to run as president for the student body as a Senior," he explained further. "Care to introduce yourselves to us?"

"Yeah as if you people don't know who we are..." Levy added while rolling her eyes. Gajeel stared at her..."Shrimp".

Erza stepped forward facing Jellal eye to eye. "I am Erza Scarlett and this is Lucy Heartfilia, MiraJane Strauss, Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden. We're the famous movie actresses. Recently we've been around Fiore shooting in different locations for our upcoming movie _Diamond in the rough_." She said all this while looking straight in to Jellal's eyes showing no sign fear. "I and Mira are Seniors while Lucy, Levy and Juvia are Juniors. I have decided to run for president so we all wish this to be a fair win. Though we will not hesitate to fight back if you even bring the thought of sabotaging our victory." Erza warned them without hesitance and a stern tone. The rest of her squad gave the boys death glares while the boys didn't hold back either.

"Well then it's on Titania! Just you wait for out victory performance when our boy Jellal here wins leaving your sorry butts in the dirt!" Gajeel challenged.

"Oh yeah? Well after we win we'll be the ones laughing on your sorry asses!" Levy shot back.

"Well then, there's only one thing left to do now...we, The Night Hunters, challenge you for the elections! Whoever wins can decide what they want the loser teams to do for a whole day!" Laxus continued.

"Oh you're on!!" Mira said enthusiastically while accepting the challenge.

"Well then we wish all the best to you boys!" Erza said excitedly.

"Same goes for you ladies..." Jellal then motioned his boys to follow him while Erza did the same but then the girls stopped in their tracks...

"Juvia what are you doing?" Lucy asked looking at Juvia who was now glued to her feet staring at a certain raven haired somebody. When Lucy tried to reach for her shoulder, Juvia ran towards Gray and hugged his right arm, tight in her grasp.

"Oh Mavis! Juvia thinks she is in love with Gray-sama!!!" She squealed.

Gray stared at her in awe while being totally creeped out from the azure haired woman who was now hugging his right arm.

"WTF WOMAN?! GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!" Gray tugged trying to get his arm back, but boy she didn't even budge, staring at him resembling the heart eyed emoji.

"No, Juvia must be with Gray-sama. Juvia is in love." she protested while being dragged away with great force AKA Erza's right arm. "Juvia Lockser! Contain yourself! We shall not fall in love with the competition. Come now, we have to find the principle..."

 _'Crazy woman! How can anyone fall in love on first sight?!'_ Gray thought to himself while denying the fact that he was blushing hard.

They all headed their opposite directions only to be heading for the same destination.

*Time skip (10 min.)*

 _With the girls..._

"Wow. The principle...I mean Master, seemed nice...Although I find him a little cranky...hehe," Mira said while walking around the Junior and Senior dormitory building along with the rest.

"Yeah...man I'm just glad the old geyser handed us this guidance map or else we would've been lost for hours in this labyrinth of a dorm building," Lucy added.

"Tell me about it!" Levy chimed in rolling her eyes.

 _After hardly 2 minutes..._

Levy unlocked the door and the actresses entered the room delighted with what their eyes had set on.

After opening the main door, they were welcomed to a living room that was carpeted with the grey coloured and had a large black and grey L-shaped sofa in one corner with red cushions placed neatly on it. The sofa reached till the main door, with a brown coffee table placed in the centre, adjacent to the huge glass window that over looked the gigantic school campus. Opposite the sofa, a black, 70" LCD was mounted on the wall. There were framed pictures of flowers and abstract art hung in different places on the walls above the sofa.

"Omg! I love this place and all but don't you think it's a bit too fancy for the student body?" Levy exclaimed, taking a seat on the couch while Juvia ran up the staircase that was beside the window, curious to find what was up there.

"Hey...I'm not complainin'. I'm loving this place! After all we are Juniors and Seniors..." Lucy added while making herself comfortable on the couch beside the girls facing the window. "Although I wonder if we have dorm mates..." Mira thought aloud.

Lucy closed her eyes relaxing thinking about how her life was going great...she had her best friends by her side, their movie was completed and if she ever wanted to visit her parents, Jude and Layla Heartfilia, she could just always get her driver to take her to their mansion. She had loved them dearly with all her heart. Lucy had a feeling deep down that this year was going to be a bumpy one filled with emotions and new feelings _and somehow it had something to do with the boys especially that pink haired one named Natsu Dragneel._ She sighed and rested her eyes completely relaxing herself. Whatever...she could handle anything as long she had her sister-like best friends beside her with every turn they took.

Her eyes were opened quickly when Juvia came down with a questioning look on her face. "Does any one of Juvia's friends know why there are five rooms in each of the two corridors?" She questioned.

Her words were left hanging in the air when everyone turned to face the noise coming from the entrance door as someone fidgeted with the lock.

They all stood up in a defence stance ready to defend themselves from anyone that attacked...

 _'Who could it be?!'_ was the only thought that was on everyone's mind...

 **A/N- Haha...I love creating cliffhangers but hate it when I have to put up with it if from other authors..hehe :D Anyways how are you all liking the story so far? Leave a review to let me know...THANK YOU!!**


	5. Angelic Demon

**A/N- So hehe...I had no wi fi and that sucked but I hope I'll be able to write this chapter with 23% and at 2 in the morning...no biggie...Anyways plz fave and follow and as always THANK YOU!**

Chapter 5

(Normal POV)

 _They all stood up in a defence stance ready to defend themselves from anyone that attacked..._ _'Who could it be?!' was the only thought that was on everyone's mind..._

Slowly, Erza paced herself towards the shaking door in her offence stance. She opened the door, the girls charged and attacked the people who were shocked and had raised their hands in defence. Just before they tumbled and fell on each other, the sound of lightning reached their ears.

Everyone looked up groaning and moaning holding their heads and un-strangled themselves from each other...but what caught their eyes afterwards was quite... surprising.

 _Laxus. Was. Holding. An. Unconscious. Mira. Bridal. Style._ "What happened to... what's her name again?" Gray finally asked while standing up.

"Her name's MiraJane and she's gonna be fine...right? Oh and uh...sorry for electrocuting her and all," Laxus replied with a question.

"Yes she is going to be alright and demons as powerful as her don't go down that easily...You can go lay her down in her room upstairs in the left corridor." Erza said while brushing the imaginary dirt off of her clothes. Laxus left with an unconscious Mira in his arms, not sure which room was hers.

Everyone stood and did the same as the Titania and then faced each other. Just as Natsu leaped for the door behind Lucy to their dorm while yawning, Lucy slapped his hand away. "What do you think you're doing?" she questioned.

"Umm...trying to go find my room so I can sleep. Move...I didn't even get to sleep enough in the tour bus thanks to metal mouth here." The Salamander replied.

"Oi watch your mouth Salamander!" Gajeel joined in.

"If you really wanna sleep then go to your own dorm, pink haired creature," Lucy said, still keeping her hand on the door of their new house.

"Hey! This is our dorm too!" Move it! And this is salmon coloured hair, not 'pink'!!" Everyone just stood and watched.

"Says who?!"

"Says the paper in my hand!" Natsu shoved a piece of paper onto Lucy's face which she gladly snatched.

"Hmm..." her eyes scanning the paper. "It says here that you're in the dorm #408..."

Natsu grabbed her head and turned her around so she could face the door of the dorm and when she realised that she was looking at the number 408, she mentally face-palmed.

She stepped out of the way and didn't bother facing him. Natsu and the boys gladly entered the dorm. Before Lucy could turn to face her remaining three friends, Natsu turned on his heel and gave her a wide, toothy grin causing flames of anger to flare in her. Just looking at his face was pure torture to her. How could she stand him when he's going to LIVE with her for tje next two years?!

Before Lucy could start lecturing Natsu about rules of their house, he ran upstairs.

Lucy turned around and her friends looked at her with an annoyed look. Before Lucy could say something, Levy started, "*sigh* May God have mercy on us... Let's just hope they don't interrupt in our business and we won't in theirs... let's go inside you guys...I'm sleepy," and with that she went inside and the others followed...with Lucy stomping in rather than walking. She was so not looking forward to this.

(Laxus POV)

I entered the living room, quite impressed by our new place, with MiraJane still in my arms. I followed the instructions just as that Scarlett haired senior had said and entered the left corridor beside the huge kitchen. I glanced at MiraJane who slightly looked lifeless but her bangs were loose from her ponytail and fell over her forehead. In a way she looked angelic while being a demon...I then realised that I was staring at her, my cheeks flushed. I quickly broke my gaze away before anyone else caught me red handed, _especially the boys._

There were five rooms in a row, I didn't know which one was MiraJane's, so I just entered the first one.

The room had a white, single Ikea bed in the front right corner of the room with a window being beside it. White curtains flew as the air rushed in through the window. There was a brown desk placed in front of the wall with a bookshelf built into it and a black wheeled chair was placed to compliment the desk. Beside the desk was an opening that lead to the bathroom and the closet most probably.

I placed MiraJane on the bed and covered her with the comforters. I grabbed the chair behind me, placed it beside her bed and took a seat beside her, my head placed in my two joined hands.

The wind picked up and I watched as MiraJane's hair danced in the wind, glowing in the sunlight. I could hear some bickering downstairs mostly Natsu and that blondie to be precise. I thought about how it was going to be hard sharing the same house with the girls and how there were different rules and regulations.

I was suddenly brought back to reality when a sharp inhale of breath was followed by the person suddenly in a sitting posture. MiraJane looked around frantically, her silvery hair all over her face. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but wonder why? Was I developing a crush on her?!

"Where am I? And..." she pointed at me and inhaled sharply, " you're the guy who electrocuted me!"

"Uh...hehe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to though. I suddenly just attacked the person marching at me without realizing it was you...Again... Sorry..." I said while rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment and I could feel myself blushing, cursing at my betraying heart.

"Okay...I guess I better get going now since you're feeling better..." I said while standing up and making my way to the door, trying to hide my cheeks. But then an idea struck me...possibly because I couldn't deny my feelings towards her. I stopped midway in the door and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hey MiraJane...Since I accidentally hurt you, how about I make it up to you? MiraJane will you go out with me?" I said it all in one breath.

She stared at me for a while, a blush making its way towards her cheeks, and them finally answered, "Oh my my, the year just started. Sure I'll go out with you Laxus...but not right now since the year just started and I don't wanna be in a relationship at the moment." She finally answered, breaking my heart a little but at least she agreed.

"Sure MiraJane…" I stepped out to leave the I stopped again. "Hey Laxus?"

"Yeah MiraJane?"

"You can just call me Mira..."

"Right," and with that I left the room stealing one last glimpse at the girl.

 **A/N- I'm sorry if I'm rushing the other couples first. It's because I wanna keep Nalu (the best) for last. I'll try my best to make the chapter longer next time. And as usual thanks for ur support. I think I'll finally sleep *yawns* byeeee. Oh and thanks for ur support and stuff. Okay now byeee for the last time.** **PEACE.**


	6. A misunderstanding

**A/N- Apparently my sleepy self mentioned to keep Nalu for last. Yes she was half correct...I will be keeping Nalu for last but there will be moments happening during the story. Fave and follow...Thanks!**

 **Chapter 6**

(Lucy's POV)

I stomped behind the others into the dorm, feeling rage and the urge to kill a specific salmon-haired idiot, pulsing through my veins. I shut the door behind me real hard, loud enough for the whole floor to hear.

"Calm down Lucy. All we can do is now accept the torturous nightmare and do our best to deal with it," Erza lectured me.

"Yeah yeah, I'll deal with this crap too, don't worry about it Erza. I'm just gonna go deal with it by sleeping..." I replied while yawning and started ascending the staircase. I heard the noise of the whale dying in my stomach and headed for the kitchen instead.

The cold air greeted my face as I swished opened the refrigerator's door. My hand instantly reached for the mint chocolate chipped ice cream box stored in the chilled case from the left overs from last night's journey. Taking out a spoon with my free hand from one of the shiny, black drawers, I paced towards the stool and sat. The creamy, frozen mixture melted in my mouth as I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit.

I thought about how it was going to be hard having the boys around and how I'd had to keep sharing the same friggin' house with them. As if having Mira and Erza around wasn't enough. The dorm would be chaotic all the time, but deep down I had this feeling in my gut this year was going to be phenomenal.

I was snapped back to reality when realisation struck me that I had eaten half the box of ice cream. Man mint chocolate chip always helped me escape reality. My eyelids started feeling heavy so I shut the lid tight and placed the remaining back in fridge.

As I strolled down the corridor, I opened the first door to my right only to find Mira sleeping peacefully in her bed. I closed the door to her room ever so slightly, trying not to wake her up. I made my way to the second room and pushed the door open only to find it as same decorated as Mira's. I wonder if they're all the same as hers.

With a loud thud, I plopped myself on the bed getting sucked into it ignoring the huge, hot lump under me. I pushed my face even deeper into the pillow. I used my feet to take off my white sneakers. Oh how the bed was soft and comfy almost making me forget last night's tiring journey. The old geyser was good enough to let us have the first day free to explore the campus. Like hell, I'm exploring the campus with this exhausted state.

I pulled on the comforters trying to cover myself with it. I tucked myself in and finally closed my eyes relaxed, free from all the tension and stress of the world for the rest of the day, only to feel heavy, deep breaths on the crook of my neck. I sat up straight, startled, my eyes shot wide open. I yanked off the covers to find that pink-haired freak snoring in my bed. "NATSUUUUU!!!!" I shrieked.

"Wha...not now Ice princess. I don't have time to kick your ass right now," the maniac mumbled in his sleep while his right hand balled into a fist flailed aimlessly in the air. He looked way too cute in this state to be Lucy kicked right now. WAIT?! WTH?! WHAT AM I THINKING?!

I decided to let him sleep just this once just because he didn't know where he was. I laid back while pulling the covers, finding myself in the same position as before with that moron still breathing on the crook of my neck. I sighed when I heard him mumble further, "hey Happy...when did you...come back from your trip...with Carla? And why... do you...smell so sweet...like...strawberries and vanilla?!" and with those words he finally dozed off to sleep. I tried closing my eyes again only to be stopped once more because I felt Nastu's right arm tighten around my waist pulling me in tighter. I sighed for the twentieth time and finally shut my eyes.

*Time skip (7 hours)*

(Natsu's POV)

My eyes flung open with the scent that invaded my nose. Strawberries and...vanilla...? I looked down to what I was sniffing...hair? Blonde hair? I jumped back a little when I realised that Lucy's face was buried in my chest as she breathed rhythmically slowly. My heart started to race uncontrollably. _LUCY_ , out of all people was tight in my grasp. I felt my face flush a crimson red. My eyes darted around trying to find a clock. They finally landed on one which read 12:45...AM.

How did I end up like this?! I was trying to find my room when...Oh yeahhh...I must've entered the girls' corridor. That explains everything. Literally everything. *Sigh*

I slowly retreated my arm from around her waist and pushed my aside my part of the comforter. I ever so slightly leaped over the sleeping figure of Lucy and landed on my feet. She fidgeted a little and pulled the covers up till her chin. The window was hung open as moonlight danced in and landed on Lucy's hair, making her seem like an angel...irresistible maybe...? No stop it Natsu...she freaking hates you!

I walked out of her room silently and made my way downstairs towards the huge window and sat in front of it cross-legged. Usually I'd choose sleep over stress and over thinking but tonight seemed magical as the full moon acted as the only source of light entering the living room.

I started getting lost in thoughts about my dad and how he never contacted me or my mom, Grandeene, or my little sister, Wendy, after he left for that mission on Tenrou Island. My dad always used to travel around the world for his science experiments and research. He would always call and keep in touch but this time, he didn't. No calls. No texts. No connection.

My attention was diverted to the sound coming from upstairs...? Whimpering? I stood up on my feet and headed upstairs. I looked around trying to find the source when the sound grew louder as I entered the girls' corridor. The source seemed to be Lucy's room. I slowly opened the door to her room to find her face locked in the expression of fear, anger, hopelessness and despair all at once. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she clutched the comforter tighter. I walked towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy..." No reply. "Lucy wake up..." I shook her lightly. "Lucy..."

Before I could continue, she jolted upwards screaming, "NO! MOM!!" and giving me a mini heart attack.

I tightened my grip on her shoulder and questioned, "Lucy, you okay?" I asked in a concerned voice, seeing her like this made me uncomfortable. She turned her head around to face me, her face now resembled the look of relief.

"Natsu? Y-yeah...I'm fine. What are you doing here?" A slight blush made its way towards her cheeks. I instantly took my hand back realizing she glanced at it. My cheeks flushed a bit.

"I was umm...sitting in the living room when I heard you whimpering...You okay?"

There was a moment of silence between us.

"Yeah I'm fine now. It was just...just a bad dream...I'll be fine...Thank you..." she finally managed.

"Okay...tell me if you wanna talk about it...Sweet dreams Luce!" I said while heading out, giving her a toothy grin. She faintly smiled while her eyes didn't compliment it.

I shut her door and heard her from the opposite side, "Luce...I like it...like hell I'll let him know that..."

I smirked and made my way to my room.

*Time skip (Morning)*

(Erza's POV)

I glanced at the clock placed on the wall...6:55 AM. School started at 8:30 which means I have to talk to Master early about me running for student body president before he starts his job focusing on other work.

I quickly put on my heeled ankle boots and stepped out of my room and out of the dorm. I started walking faster towards the school grounds.

I was caught off guard when I heard close footsteps behind me, following me.

I whipped around to face the culprit and give him a piece of my mind when my eyes were set on long blue locks of hair and a tattooed face.

"Jellal...?"

 **A/N- So how are y'all liking the story so far? I tried to make the chapter longer but apparently my phone is about to die *rolls eyes*. Please fave and follow. Thank you!** **PEACE.**


	7. Mint chocolate chip Ice cream

**A/N- Okay I'll be trying to make this chapter a bit longer. Sorry for the hold up lately u guys. Thing is that I'm travelling all around my home country and there's barely any good wi fi, which is why I will try my best to make this longer. And Nalu is happening, I've already planned it all out. I'm just trying for the rest to hook up so I can get them**

 **out** **of the way :P . Okay Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

"Jellal...?" I asked confirming my suspicions. "Why are you following me?"

"No need of worry Erza. I was simply making my way to the Master...seems like we both have the same destination. May I ask what business you inquire with him?"

"Indeed, I was on my way there to inform the Master about my decision of running for student body president...I believe you have the same reasons?"

"Yes, I have the same intentions. Shall we go together then?" he inquired.

"We shall..."

I turned and waited a few seconds for him to join me as well. As soon we started walking side by side, his left shoulder brushed past mine and I could feel the electricity traveling through my body, making my cheeks warm up. I stole a glance at him and I could've sworn his face was the colour of my hair. He met my gaze and I instantly looked away.

We made it pasts the school grounds and entered the school premises. The heavy silence was getting awkward when I finally spoke, "So how do you plan on winning votes?"

"I believe in not sharing my ideas with the competition... wouldn't you agree Erza?" he said the last part while inching his face closer to mine. I felt the adrenaline rush course through my veins. We came to a halt in front of Master's office and none of us made an attempt to knock on the door. "I must say, you will be one fierce competition I'll be tackling..." I spoke while trying to keep my voice steady. He inched closer. "I'd like to see you try...oh great Titania..." I stared deep into his azure eyes, getting temporarily lost in them while he returned the gesture.

He suddenly pulled away and I looked to my right, finding the wall very interesting. He knocked on the door twice, gently.

"What is it you brats want so early in the morning?!" a rough voice answered in frustration. I looked at Jellal who raised his left eye brow in confusion. "When will I retire...*sigh* Come in..." the Master mumbled to himself loud enough for us to hear. Jellal opened the door and stepped in with me following close behind.

"Ah! Welcome! How can I help you Titania and Jellal? Excuse the earlier behaviour, I've been getting really cranky lately...please what is it that you need again?"

We spoke to him about our decisions for quite some time while me and Jellal stole glances once in a while. The discussion took at least fifteen minutes which ended up with him wishing us both good luck.

We made our way back to the dorm and stopped in front of the tiny hall that split in to the two corridors and the kitchen. "All the best Erza..." he finally spoke. "Same goes for you Jellal..." I wished him back and we both went our separate ways.

*Time skip (45 minutes.)*

(Natsu's POV)

I stared at my reflection in the mirror while buttoning my red, collared shirt up and folding my long sleeves till my elbows. I grinned at myself looking in the mirror. Today was going to be a good~ day.

I grabbed my bag and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind me tight. My eyes darted around to find anyone else ready for school, but here I was met by a deserted corridor. I continued walking and exited the boys' corridor, stepping into the tiny hall. I was about to head into the kitchen when something _or rather someone_ bumped into me from behind. I turned around quickly only to find Lucy dressed in a grey hoodie and sweatpants. She had big, dark circles right under her eyes and she mumbled something which sounded a lot like, "must...have...mint chocolate chip...need ice cream..." She looked really weird, like sleep deprived. I wonder if she even slept last night after that nightmare because she looked bad... _really bad_ like a zombie.

I raised an eye brow in confusion. She started walking further into me, pushing me. I ran towards the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water and ran back to where she was dragging herself. "Must...eat...ice cream..."

"Oi, Luce! Snap out of it or else I'll splash this cold water right on your face..." I threatened. Her only reply was, "mint...chocolate...chipppp~..."

Without any second thought, I drowned her face in freezing cold water. She stared at me wide eyed, frozen in a cringe position before she finally shrieked, "NATSUUUUU!!" Man, now she just went from zombie to banshee. I stepped back a little, a bit frightened. Boy she was really scary.

"What?" I screamed back.

"WHY WOULD YOU DROWN MY FACE IN FREEZING COLD WATER EARLY IN THE MORNING?!"

"Cuz you kept kept saying "must... have...mint chocolate chip..." like a zombie searching for brains to suck. Why do you want Ice cream and why do you look like you haven't slept for days?!" I asked back.

"Well I...I have a habit of sleepwalking and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream when I'm stressed and I only look like that because I didn't sleep all night last night." she said all in a single breath while rubbing the back of her head.

"So basically you eat mint chocolate chip ice cream when you're stressed?" I questioned while tilting my head to right.

"No... maybe...OKAY FINE! YES! I stress eat...live with it..."

"That's so... Cool! I wanna learn how to stress eat!" I don't know but any thing that involves food just gets me all perked up.

She face-palmed and groaned at the same time. "What time is it?! I think I'm late..."

"Oh, it's... 8..." I said looking at my watch on the right hand.

"AAAAHHH!!! FREAKING CRAP!! I'M LATE!" She screamed and ran towards her room, shutting the door with a loud bang. I sighed and then grinned to myself, what an idiot. An adorable one too. Ugh, stupid heart.

Realizing that I was still glued to the position, I turned around, sprinted out of the dorm and headed straight for the school campus.

(Lucy's POV)

'FREAKING HELL! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late I'm late, I'm late' was the only thought spinning circles in my mind as I bathed for five minutes, got dressed in the next five and ran like a mouse running away from a cat, towards the school campus.

'First period, English, Class C1, Sensei Gildarts' I kept repeating to myself, while entering the school, trying not to forget the class and the teacher.

I entered the class to find some students seated and some huddled around my friends and dorm mates. I bent down, my hands resting on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I made my way to the seat which was empty in front of Levy and sat down with relief, still trying to catch my breath. I glanced at my watch...two minutes left till class starts. I whipped my head around and stared at Levy..."Why didn't you wake me up for school?!" I asked in an angry tone.

"I did but you kept murmuring mint chocolate chip ice cream! And then I shook you for minutes but you just wouldn't budge..." she said while raising her hands in defence.

"Hehe, yeah...sorry Levy..." I felt embarrassed. But what I wanted really badly right now was just that specific flavoured Ice cream. It somehow always seemed to calm me down when I got stressed. I couldn't help but feel really upset after watching my mother pass away in my nightmare last night. How could I feel any better knowing that my mother was in some deep trouble and I wasn't there by her side when she needed me? I made a self note to call her once this class was over. What surprised me though was the fact that that pink-haired freak was there last night when I needed someone the most...a coincidence?

"Lu-chan, you okay? You seem stressed. Everything alright?" I turned my head around once more to face her only to catch a glimpse of Natsu's eyes locked on me filled with concern. I ignored him and looked at Levy.

"Yeah, Levy. I'm fine I'll talk to you later in recess." I decided to share my nightmare with her. Levy was the closest to me before all of my other friends. The little devil knew a lot of secrets of mine and she shared hers as well with me. She only seems innocent but once you get to know her, she's a demon from the depths of hell but at the same time a really sweet and kind person. Man, I have weird friends.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when the sound of a loud thud reached my ears. My eyes darted around and settled on the source coming from the teacher's desk slamming his books on the table. Gildarts Sensei was here.

"Morning everyone. I have two exciting news to give all of you high schoolers." he started and everyone groaned at the sound of 'exciting news'. In the language of teachers, exciting news is defined as giving their students a pop quiz or announcing projects or telling them about their reports.

"Oh so you all don't wanna be at the bonfire tomorrow? Okay that's cool. I'll just tell Master you children weren't interested." He said in a teasing tone.

Everyone cheered at the sound of bonfire including me and my friends and some started saying stuff like, " We were just kidding!" "Yay! Bonfire I can't wait for tomorrow" "We're sorry Gildarts Sensei" "Gildarts Sensei is the best!"

"Well now that that's settled... You have a project which is due after two weeks...The class will be divided into two for this as the project is a play which is to show the importance of the English language." He simply killed the joy. -_-. Everyone started to groan and moan while some students cursed in whispers.

"First group: Cana Alberona, Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Romeo Conbolt, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Droy and Jet." Some cheered as they got paired together and some just groaned a bit more.

"Second group: Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, MiraJane Strauss and...Lucy Heartfilia." He finally finished.

Everyone waited for the words to sink in and then they turned around to face each other with blank expressions on their faces, including me, not sure how to react.

 **A/N- *Shrieks* AAAHHH!! Guys thank you so much for the reviews. Okay first of all, I've planned out the whole story so Nalu is my main focus and it's already in the works. Second of all, Thank you so much for the faves and follows and I'll try my best to reply to them in the ANs.** **Guest: Thank you and I'll definitely finish the story :)** **Katiesmo: Thank you so much :) Ikr I squeal myself while writing. :D Haha thanks for reading my story...better late than never :)** **AND NALU HAS STARTED!! BRACE YOURSELVES PEOPLE! Until next time...** **PEACE.**


	8. Caesium

**A/N- Okay so I'll be focusing on Nalu for this chapter but there will be Gruvia too. As usual, thanks for following and favorit-ing...I think. Anyways plz leave a review and as always Thank you... Enjoy** **!**

Chapter 8-

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up at 7:30 AM as usual and four days had passed since we settled for our new life as Juniors and Seniors.

Things were going great, living with the boys wasn't that bad as we all thought it would be. Everyone hadgotten used to their tantrums as the three of the male dorm mates - Natsu, Gray and Gajeel to be precise - would pick a fight with each other having no purpose at all. Jellal and Laxus as usual wouldn't give a damn about it as they would mind their own business. But sometimes out of the blue moon, Laxus would step in only and only if he was bothered from his music. Jellal, on the other hand, was mysteriously quiet, only talking when necessary and would mind his own business, most of the time. His usual spot was in the corner of the sofa where he would just sit there patiently watching TV or either on his phone. The only real conversation he had, with one of us was with, the great Titania.

The girls would just sit there and watch the live fight the boys would put up or usually the TV. Erza would always step in the boys' fight to end their little facade or talk to Jellal from time to time. Levy would just sit their beside Gajeel, -if he ever sat down- her nose always in a book. Juvia would do nothing but swoon over Gray, who she's hopelessly in love with...

Me? I would just sit there through everything and enjoy the scenes unfolding right in front of my eyes. Eventually when I'd get tired of everything, I'd walk to my room, with Natsu for some reason following close behind, and start doing my homework or if we didn't have any, I'd work on my novel I'm writing. I love working on my novel, it's not for publishing or anything but I just love to unleash my imagination in my works. I promised Levy I'd let her read it first when I'm done with it. She's super ecstatic about it. But what I didn't get though was that Natsu would just hang out more in my room for no specific reason. I tried kicking him out in the beginning but I grew tired of it eventually and let him stay. Everytime I asked why he wanted to be in my room, he'd always reply with a "It's more fun in your room, Luce!" I just gave up soon after.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick hot bath before school. After dressed in my usual outfit, I looked at myself in the mirror and applied light make up. I wasn't one for make up but I did know everything there is needed to know. Even though I'm an actresses and the heiress to the Heartfilia Incorporated, I just wasn't quite that girly, guess it wasn't in my nature, though I did know everything related to being a lady.

I grabbed my bag, hung it over my shoulders and went towards Levy's room.

"Morning Levy!" I greeted her a bright grin on my face.

"Morning Lu!" She greeted back with equal joy.

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah, totally! Just give me a sec to fix my hair."

I stood staring patiently, as my best friend brushed her short, blue hair and started placing her orange headband where it usually was on her head, when we heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Levy chirped.

Both of us turned around at the same time to find Gajeel standing in the doorway rather impatient.

"Hey shrimp! I'm still waiting for the book you suggested. Where is it? I'd like to get the torture over as fast I can." He began in a gruff voice.

"Oh yeah! Here!" She ran to her eight foot tall bookshelf and grabbed a book from the second last shelf and handed it to Gajeel. How she got that bookshelf filled with books there in four days, even I didn't know but what I did know was that she was a gigantic book nerd like myself. I could see that their fingers slightly brushed when she handed her book to him and my gaze averted to a rather flustered Levy. I stared at her as she stood there awkwardly, getting the feeling that she has a crus-

"Hey Lu...You okay?" She waved her hand in front of my face, pulling me back to reality.

"YOU TOTALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON GAJEEL!!" I pointed my finger at her in accusation.

Her face turned red hot as she stared at me wide-eyed and then she finally mumbled, "N-n-o-o I-I d-do not!" Her stuttering just gave it away, not that I didn't know already.

"You totally do! Never thought I'd hear a stuttering Levy! You know you can tell me anything and even when you don't tell, I know some at some point or another. So basically there's no point in hiding it!"

"Fineeee...I have a crush on Gajeel..." She finally confessed.

I stared at her cuteness and then burst out laughing. "What?" she questioned.

"Okay...so the funny thing...is that I can see that he likes you back...but you both are like...so oblivious to each other's feelings..."

I couldn't help myself, I rolled on the floor laughing my ass off. "You really think so...he actually likes...me?" she stumbled on her words.

Just as I was rolling on the floor and Levy was talking, the door flung open and there stood the silver-haired wizard squealing in delight while her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"Okay my ears just heard someone saying that they like someone...c'mon Lucy, Levy don't be shy...tell me who likes who~?" she half squealed, half talked.

I rolled my eyes while standing up and I'm pretty sure Levy did the same and gave a nervous laugh. "Nobody said anything Mira, you're mistaken..." Levy said while the matchmaker of the group made a face, not believing a single word she said.

"Yeah yeah as if I'd but that crap...now Levy are you telling me or shall I get it out of you?" She said that last part while transforming into the demon she was, taking over the demon soul, a dark aura surrounding her. Her voice now stern as if expecting an answer right away. Levy quickly acted on instinct and hid behind me while we both cowered in fear.

"Hehe Mira, no need to get all hyped about this...Levy here" -I dragged Levy in front of Mira- "was about to tell you exactly who she likes...come on Levy... there's nothing to be shy about..." I gave a nervous laugh. Hell, that woman scared the crap out of me

"Okay now, I'm waiting..."

"I like..." Levy finally said while her face resembled the colour of an apple.

"Yes...?" I could tell Mira was getting impatient.

"Gajeel..." she whispered ever so softly only to be heard by herself while her face was facing down with embarrassment.

"Oh, what was that again? I couldn't hear you..." Mira giggled but we both knew she heard Levy.

"Gajeel..."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mira teased.

"I like Gajeel okay?! Didn't you hear me the first time? What's it to you anyways?!" Levy finally shouted.

"Oh I heard you the first time...I just loved teasing you...Ooo~ you guys are soooo cute, you'll make such an adorable couple!" Mira squealed.

"Pfft...yeah...whatever..." was the only thing Levy managed while pouting, her face now returning to its normal complexion.

"Guys only ten minutes 'til class starts...We gotta hurry...!" I finally broke the short silence while grabbing Levy's right wrist and Mira's left wrist and started running.

"Okay! Okay! But don't you think we should slow down a bit Lu? We're not late!" Levy shouted while I dragged them along with me.

"No Levy, I'm not gonna be late again! Plus, today's the first period of chemistry in the week and of the day and I wanna be there on time! My reputation depends on it! Stop whining!" I screamed back at her while panting frantically.

I could've sworn I heard both Mira and Levy sigh behind me, as they got dragged, through their heavy breathing.

I ran through the dormitory, school grounds and then through the hallways and finally dropped them in front of their class: Advanced Chemistry. We stood there in front of the Lab, breathing heavily getting stares from the kids hanging out in the hallways, when I started running again in a slow speed this time. The chemistry Lab wasn't that far from theirs.

"See you in English Lu! Oh and lunch too!" I heard Levy yell and short after Mira yelled, "Bye Lucy!"

I whipped my head around while running and gave them a knowing and warm smile.

I came to a halt in front of the class and bent on my knees catching my breath. First no breakfast and then running on high speed for what seemed like 20 Km, this day was a good start. Good but not that great. I've had better. I jerked my head up and stopped when my eyes caught the glimpse of _pink_ hair.

"This day can't get any worse!" I mumbled to myself and paced my way to sit beside Wendy behind the second big counter which had all the chemicals and scientific equipment, my hands resting on the counter while covering my face, trying to hide from a certain pink-haired idiotic dragonslayer.

"Morning Lucy-san! How are you this morning?" The excited voice beside me spoke.

"No, no don't look here...don't look here...I'm going great Wendy! Mind keeping it down a bit...?" I whispered in a hush voice trying to keep it down because I knew how good the hearing of a dragonslayer was. I glanced at her and she gave me a confused look.

I knew that idiot had heard even my hushed voice or maybe he sniffed my scent because then I heard a cheery voice speaking, getting closer, "Hey, Luce! You take Level 1 Chemistry too? Cool! Maybe we can be Lab partners!" The cheery voice came to a halt in front of my seat. I sighed loudly and put my hands down in frustration. My morning wasn't that bad but seeing his enthusiastic face made it worse. As if I wanted to be blown to bits by being his Lab partner. But then...why do I feel warmth washing over me...? Screw emotions.

"What do you want Natsu?" I asked him sternly giving him a death glare, warning him that he better not be here to fool around.

"Hehe...nothing. I'm just glad that at least one of my friends and dorm-mates is here in this class with me..." He replied rubbing the back of his head. He gave me a toothy grin.

I was definitely not expecting that answer from the 17-year-old. I stared at him and then finally replied while sighing, "Whatever Natsu...just don't bother me during class...now leave before Mest Sensei enters."

His gaze was fixed at me for like five seconds before nodding his head while grinning like a seven-year old and then leaving. I sighed for the twentieth time at his childish behaviour.

My attention quickly averted to the white board as Mest Sensei finally entered the Lab. He had spiky black hair and two scratches that intersected into X on his left temple. He wore a silver, spiky earring in his left ear. He wore a red T-shirt with black pants and black sneakers.

"The people who answer the next two questions first get two bonus points," was the first thing that came out of his mouth in the first period of chemistry.

I started mentally preparing for the questions that were about to be shot at us.

"Name three properties of Argon." He spoke as fast as he could.

I knew this answer but just as I was about to raise my hand someone was already answering, my eyes darted around to find that pink-haired freak answering.

"Argon's density number is 1.78.10 at the power of -3 g.cm at the power of -3 at 0C. It's melting point is at -189C. Argon's boiling point is at -185.7C." Natsu spoke quickly with confidence as I stared at him awe. How did he know the answer?! I thought he was an idiot! Okay, Natsu it is on!

"Well done...Mr. Dragneel. You have gained a bonus point." The teacher complimented him.

"Next question. Name the atomic number of Beryllium."

"4!" I answered as fast as I could without raising my hand.

A 'Damn it!' reached my ears as soon as I answered and without a doubt it was Natsu's. I smirked evilly.

"Very well answered Ms. Heartfilia. You have earned a bonus point as well." I nodded in return still feeling victorious. Who knew that that idiot had a brain under that thick skull of his?

"And now for your Lab partners for the rest of the year... You will be paired according to your descending initials on the name list." He started saying some names until I heard my name with a name I was dreading to hear. Lucy Heartfilia and _Natsu Dragneel_.

"Sensei, there must be a mistake. After L comes M so someone whose name starts with M should be paired with me." I protested, while glancing at Natsu who had the same look as me.

"I believe you're mistaken Ms. Heartfilia, nobody in this class has the initials with M. That is why you are paired with Ms. Dragneel." He explained.

"But Sensei..." Natsu started but was cut off when Sensei spoke again, "Enough both of you, you are paired together, deal with it! Ms. Heartfilia please take the empty seat beside Mr. Dragneel." He motioned to me and I gave a groan as I grabbed my bag and dragged myself to Natsu while cussing under my breath. I put my bag down but didn't bother to take a seat. He looked at me with a disapproving look but then flashed me his famous big grin.

"Okay, your first task of the day is to sublime Iodine and then revert it back to its original form. You have at least Fifteen minutes. You may now begin," Sensei gave us instructions.

(Natsu's POV)

"Well, Natsu. Looks like you were right. We did end up as lab partners _for the rest of the year_ and you _do annoy the crap out of me_ but now we gotta work with it so...pass me the iodine from the container," Lucy spoke while mumbled the Italic part to herself. Of course I heard it but since I'm a nice person, I'll ignore it. So, I couldn't stand her presence but that doesn't mean I'm gonna fail in Chem.

"Psht... What's the fun in following orders. I say let's add this Caesium to the water. That seems way more fun than 'subliming'," I spoke with a bit of enthusiasm in my tone. I just hated the idea of following orders, even when our manager gave it to us. I would never follow them whether it would be concerts, meet and greets, interviews, photoshoots, I always ended up messing up things.

She gave him a death glare the one that said 'Does he even know what that will do to us?!' "Are you out your mind?! Not that you have one anyways," she rolled her eyes, "You can't just add Caesium to water! Do you _want_ us to blow up?!"

"Of course I know what will happen when Caesium is added to water. Plus we won't blow up, we're wearing protective gear! Come on, Luce it'll be fun!" I tried so hard to convince her. Does she take me for an idiot? I just knew that she was getting irritated, I loved it.

"No!" she gave me a stern answer and then turned around to the counter grabbing the solidified iodine. I knew that she wasn't gonna listen to me so I grabbed the Caesium and poured some water from the sink and into flask. Just as I was about to add water to the Caesium she turned her head towards me and spoke, "Natsu pass me the Bunsen burn-" her voice cut short and she lunged for the water in my hand. I quickly turned around and added the water to Caesium...

Just as I added the Caesium to water, I quickly wrapped my arms around Lucy and we stepped back watching the explosion. Everyone stared at us and some people shrieked stepping away from the disaster.

"Hell yeah! That was fun! Let's do it again sometime! Whaddaya say Luce?" I unfolded my arms from around when the explosion stopped. I finally rested my eyes on her face and her expression was priceless. It made me feel victorious in the task of annoying the crap out of her. She was frozen in a cringe position and her left eye twitched while her mouth hung open.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN BLOWN TO PIECES YOU MORONIC DWEEVE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! IF WE WERE ANY CLOSER TO THAT THING, WE WOULD'VE DIED!" She kept on shrieking and lecturing me with her face the color of red. I just stood there staring at her cute face. She looked so adorable while yelling. Ah! What am I thinking?! You're supposed to hate her back. _But those deep, pool of chocolate brown eyes...I could get lost in them forever._ Ugh, betraying heart.

I felt bad for what I did, not because it damaged school property but because it made Luce mad. _Really mad_. I stepped up a bit and placed my hand on her left shoulder. "Luce, I'm sorry...I didn't know you would get that mad...besides no one is hurt and we're fine right? It was just for fun. Promise I won't do it again. Now smile, your smile is beautiful..."

(Lucy's POV)

I stared at him deeply, getting lost in his onyx, emerald green eyes. He looked so innocent while apologizing. I didn't have any idea but why was his hand sending electrical waves through my body, shaking my entire being. A slight blush creeped it's way to my cheeks.

I glanced down and then at him again. He spoke with such sincerety, it was hard for me to stay mad at him.

Sensei stepped in between us, a dark aura surrounding him, and Natsu pulled his hand back. "Mr. Dragneel...detention for six hours after school...understood?" He tried not to kill the pink-haired idiot.

"A-A-ye sir!" Natsu managed.

"Everyone go back to your assignments, you have seven minutes left."

I sighed and went back to the counter while Natsu followed me and sulked in a corner.

 _With Gray-_

I stepped into the Advanced Chemistry lab and sat beside Gajeel.

He grunted a bit and then went back to reading a book that seemed like a novel. I glanced around the room but couldn't find Macao Sensei. But what did catch my eye was that Juvia was staring at me- again.

I blushed a bit as her warm eyes looked deep into my cold, deserted eyes. I could feel my heart racing as my blood raced to my cheeks. I quickly broke the gaze and looked at my notebook instead.

"Gray...Juvia made lunch for you since Gray didnt have breakfast this morning. Juvia felt bad and made egg rolls for you...Juvia hopes Gray likes it..." A familiar voice spoke to me as I put my head up to find the pretty blunette staring at me. It was nice of her for making me lunch. I did feel hungry.

"Thanks, Juvia. I'll be sure to let you know how it tastes. Thanks again for the thought." I actually didn't mind her staring at me this time. I stared back into her blue eyes with great intensity. Her eyes seemed tk be smiling at me and it made me blush even harder this time. I quickly tore my gaze away. I could see form the corner of eye as she stood there blushing deeply.

"Uhh...thanks again, Juvia."

"No problem, Gray and your welcome." And with those words she left as the Sensei entered.

 **A/N- Thank you so much you guys for reading. And please leave a review if you have any questions. Thanks again.** **PEACE.**


	9. Lucy G

**A/N- Been a while since I updated...have a feeling your all gonna like this chapter. Thanks to everyone that followed and reviewed, you guys seriously gave me motivation to continue. Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 9-

(Lucy's POV)

I threw my bag onto the floor and flopped onto my bed with my exhausted body sinking into the bed slowly.

Today, after the 'drama' Natsu had created in Chem, my energy to put up with school for the rest of the day was all drained and I felt over tired. That idiot. If it wasn't for me, we would have gotten F and in the very first assignment of Chemistry. I mean who decides to put Caesium in water?! Clearly a certain pink-haired maniac would only do that.

But what didn't slip past me was the fact that he held on to me when the explosion had occurred. His hold was tight yet gentle and the fact that there was a slight blush on my face, and on his as well, hadn't went un-noticed by me. My heart skipped a beat and I cursed at it. Why? Why must you betray me like this you traitorous heart?! Clearly, he had caused the act just to annoy the living crap out of me. What a jerk. My whole day was ruined afterwards. I had no energy left in me to put into the other classes following, or rather, my focus was lost and the only thing that kept replaying in my brain was the 'accident'.

My phone made a 'ding' sound as it pulled me out of my train of thoughts. I reached over my bed side table, grabbed the phone without making an effort to fully sit up, I jerked my head up and stared at the screen. It was a message on the group us girls had created. It flashed 'Erza messaged on 'The five Weirdos'. I swiped left to unlock my phone, opened the message app and selected the group.

 _ **Titania-** Meet me in my room. I have exciting news to share with you guys. You all have 30 seconds._

As soon as my brain processed the message, I jolted up from my bed. Knowing Erza, if we weren't there in thirty seconds, we would all meet our doom. Even though she was our bestest of friend, she was always certain we followed orders.

With twenty seconds left, I exited my room and ran to the first room on the right.

"I'm here! I'm here! Please don't kill me!" I exclaimed while pushing the door open, fear taking over my entire living being.

I was pushed further into the room when two other bodies slammed into my own.

"We're here!" the blue short-haired girl spoke while catching her breath.

"Juvia would like to live to see another day!"

"And as usual, you all are scared of her for no reason. It's not like she's gonna murder us...What do you want Erza?" Mira casually entered the room while yawning.

"As you all have read, I have really exciting news for tomorrow...but I guess if you don't wanna hear it..." She teased.

"Pfft, whatever Erza. Just tell us already! I'm dying to know!" I could hear the others agree with me. The anticipation was killing me. What was so important that she made me interrupt my half-asleep-half-awake state.

"Laki just gave me a call. We're all going to Crocus tomorrow for a day in the private jet." Erza explained.

"Aww man! I'm too tired to go to Crocus. But why though?" Levy asked while I nodded.

"Oh it's just for the promotion of our new movie, no big deal right? Oh and did I mention that the production owner, Mavis Vermillion, wants to meet us?" Erza casually stated.

Everyone stood there with there mouths gaping wide open not being able to say anything. Only one thought ran in everybody's minds.

 _Mavis_ _. Vermillion._

"WHAT THE FREAKING ZEREF DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Mira finally screamed while the rest of us just shrieked in pure joy oozing out of us.

"You heard me, Mavis Vermillion wants to meets us and we'll be flying to Crocus in the morning and returning at night thus spending only a day there so our studies won't be affected at all." Erza calmly answered.

"Yeah, that's cool and all but what about my Magic Class? I have a huge test on the Celestial realm tomorrow..." I spoke with disappointment, killing the excitement. Suddenly, four pairs of death glaring eyes stared at me. I stepped back a little. Boy, had I ruined the moment.

"Way to kill the joy, Lu..." Levy spoke with a monotone voice while rolling her eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Macao-Sensei hates us! Okay, can we just focus on the problem at hand?"

"Why doesn't Lucy-san just call Gemini for replacement?" Juvia spoke with confusion, stating the idea as if it was the most obvious solution ever.

"Great idea Juvia! Lucy, just call Gemini for your replacement tomorrow and since you both share every single aspects from brains to emotions, you can study today and the knowledge will be shared with Gemini, it's a perfect idea. You should go for it!" Mira chimed in while clasping her hands.

"I cant believe I didn't think of that! Thanks for the idea, Juvia. I'll call Gemini and tell them right now..."

They all nodded in response and I took out my key.

"Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" I yelled as I swung my golden key to open the door and before our eyes, a golden light appeared and following after were two tiny blue-coloured twins that floated in the air... _Gemi_ and _Mini._ Together known as _Gemini_.

"Hello Ms. Lucy. How can we be of assistance? Pirr pirr..." They both spoke in unison.

"I need you both to turn into me..."

"Pirr pirr, as you say Ms. Lucy"

And with that our eyes witnessed cloud and smoke and a figure stood before us... _me- in nothing but a bare towel_ _, wet._

Everyone's eyes went wide and their faces representing the colour of tomatoes. I shrieked, "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES?!"

"Oh this is how we saw you the last time you summoned us..." my doppelganger spoke with fake innocence.

"Gemini..." I hissed and then continued, "Turn back to your original self and then transform into me again with clothes this time and take in my outfit, dress like this," I spoke in a menacing tone.

"Pirr pirr, yeah as if Ms. Lucy. We're not turning back. You're no fun..." and with those words Lucy G sprinted out of the room at the speed of sound.

I stood there with my mouth gaping wide open and eyes bulging out of their sockets with my mind whirling into different possibilities of Lucy G could get me in trouble for. What if she ran outside of the dorm building?! What if she goes in front of the media?! _OR WORSE!_ What if the boys saw me like this?! Oh, my poor poor reputation.

I was snapped back to the cruel reality when two hands shook me vigorously by the shoulders and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING HERE?! FOLLOW HER! YOUR REPUTATION DEPENDS ON IT!" Mira stared at me wide eyed with panic in her eyes while shaking me.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and stepped into the hallway and snapped my head from side to side finding no trace of blonde hair. I followed my instinct and headed downstairs with only one thought, ' _I have to find her..My reputation depends on it.'_

 _With Natsu-_

I took in my surrounding, wearing a black muscle tee with black shorts, trying to decide on which equipment to go for first in the gym with Gray standing beside me shirtless.

"Hey Ice Princess, what happened to your shirt?"

He looked down at his bare chest and groaned, "I don't know Flame breath, must've lost it when we entered the dorm gym," he spoke in a careless tone.

"Tsk. Pervert!" I teased him knowing very well how much it bothered him when I called him that.

"OH YEAH! YOU WANNA GO FLAME HEAD?!" Gray challenged while his forehead bashed into my own.

"OH YOU'RE ON!"

"Yeah, not today Flame dick!" And with those words he snatched my scarf from around my neck and sprinted out of the gym with me running after him shortly after.

He knew how important that scarf was to me. He knew it was my life. How could he just grab my most priced possession and run away with it?! Ice Princess was so gonna get it when I would catch him. He's gonna regret stealing my scarf like that.

I ran as fast as I could and ran through the dorm building. Climbing stairs as fast I could not bothering to use the elevators. Just as I reached the fourth floor and was about to pass by the corridor that led to our dorm, a figure ran into me with full force knocking me hard on the floor.

I stood up groaning, while rubbing the back of my head and stared ahead.

"Hey what's the big-"

When my eyes refocused, my face turned crimson red. It was Lucy...in nothing but a towel, dripping wet.

"Hey hot stuff..." she spoke in a flirty tone, "What ya up to?"

 _Hot stuff..._ She called me _hot stuff._ "I-I w-was just t-t-trynna f-find G-g-ray..." I stuttered a reply. Man she looked so hot. Ugh! I shouldn't be thinking that, I'm not a pervert like Ice dick.

"Oh is that so...mind telling me what's up, pretty boy?" She whispered, started walking closer to me and I stepped back at every step until my back hit the wall of the hall. What was she doing? And what's with my heart skipping a beat every time?!

"U-u-h, h-h-e r-r-an a-away w-w-wi-th my s-c-a-a-r-f is all..." was all I could manage when her body pressed into mine and our faces now mere inches apart and her breath tickled my neck.

"Oh, why would you need a scarf? It would only cover those hot muscles and body of yours..." She was so close that I could hear the rhythm of her breathing. _Hot muscles...she thinks I'm hot?_

"Y-yeah..." was the only reply I could muster up. What was this girl doing to me?! Ugh, I held back the urge to crash my lips into hers as she now slipped her hand into my shirt. I forgot about my scarf temporarily as she grew closer.

I inched my face nearer to hers, eyes now squinting trying to figure out what she was trying to do. This can't be the same Luce. The Luce I know would make puking actions when she would see my face. The Luce I knew would try to ignore me when I would talk to her. The Luce I know would kick me out of her room when I entered without permission. The Luce I knew would blush when I'd touch her. Then, who was this person resembling Luce's living being because there wasn't even a slight blush at our touch? Maybe a take-over?

I opened my mouth to bust this person when I was cut short and the intruder spoke, "Oh no! Gotta go pretty boy! Call me!" Lucy- or rather the intruder -started running to the right and made a sign with her left hand that resembled a phone and drew it near to her ear when she said the last part.

I stared at her disappearing figure with awe, still red as a cherry. She made me feel different kinds of emotions I never felt with my ex, Lisanna Strauss. I felt like I wanted to know her better, like I wanted to be there for her when she needed someone the most. She was starting to be my everything, my world. I was never really the romantic and mushy type, in fact, I hated love when I was younger. In my opinion, love had only brought pain and heart ache. But this girl... _Damn, Lucy Heartfilia, what did you do to me_

I started walking forward, still shaky, suddenly remembering to give that Ice popsicle a piece of mind and fist. I stopped in my tracks when I heard someone's footsteps thudding on the floor hard, growing closer and closer and they were...panting? I looked to my left to find Lucy, fully clothed in her normal outfit this time. I sighed in relief to myself this time.

She skidded to halt in front of me and bent on her knees. Her bangs fell on her forehead and when she looked up, I could see her red face while she tried to collect her breath. _Cute._ She finally stood up straight.

"Natsu! Have you seen me running around with only a towel and drenched in water?"

Did she realize what she just asked me? I gave her a confused look and as if realizing how awkward that sounded, she spoke, "Okay that was kinda weird...Look we're going to Crocus and I needed a replacement for tomorrow's test so I called Gemini to fill in for me because they can transform into me and since they know and feel everything I know and feel, don't get offended when they made a gagging noise at seeing your overly grinning face..." she spoke it all in a single breath.

Did I just hear her say _'they know and feel everything I know and feel'?_ Gemini didn't gag at seeing my face, instead they tried to flirt and get close to me, which means...Lucy thinks I'm hot. And she's attracted to me. Ha! I knew it. She just puts up that facade that she hates me. Now I got her. That's why Gemini was all over me.

I got you now Lucy Heartfilia.

 **A/N- Well, hope you all liked that. Natsu knows now! *squeals* Have a good day/night everyone.**


	10. The trouble begins

**A/N- Okay, I know you all hate me right now but...I will make it up to you by making this chapter somewhat long. I'm sorry for not updating quickly as I had some personal issues to deal with lately and I'm back to school. Man, being a sophomore is hard...Anyways, thanks to the people who followed and favorited this story...it gave me motivation to continue. Enjoy!**

Chapter- 10

Normal POV

Slowly, out of pure annoyance and blood lust for the person who dared to wake her during her precious hours of sleep, she peeked open her right eye staring at the tiny, little blunette who was crouched in front of her face and had her right index finger pointing at Lucy's right cheek, poking it continuously.

Her windows were open and the moonlight abled Lucy's eye to have a look at the girl who's eyes shone with excitement.

Lucy groaned, buried her head in her pillow and mumbled, "What do you want Levy, at-" She lifted her head, took out her phone from under the pillow and switched it on, which displayed 04:03 AM, "4 in the morning?!"

"Don't tell me you forgot already! Get up dumbshit, we have the flight at 7," Levy replied while straightening, and rolling her eyes. She folded her arms when Lucy continued, "What flight are you talking about Levy?! Who wakes up a person at 4 in the morning, bitch?! Let me sleep! Shoo! Go away..." She couldn't even finish her complaining and dozed asleep mid way.

Levy couldn't take it anymore. She'd been wasting her time trying to wake Lucy up for the last ten minutes. She decided there was no other option left but to drench all of Lucy's facial features in cold water.

It didn't take Lucy to waste even a mere second to chase Levy out of her room after she 'accidentally spilled' water on her face. Lucy rubbed her eyes and groaned in annoyance as she silently slipped into a sitting position in front of the door.

She was wide awake now. They were leaving for Crocus today. Her mind started racing at the thoughts about what would happen while they were gone. But every train of thought would only lead to the one and only person she was trying so hard to avoid. Natsu.

Natsu was the only one running circles in her mind. Heck, whenever she would encounter a situation, she would always imagine how Natsu would've reacted. What would Natsu say if I would do this? What would Natsu do if he was in this position? What kind of foods does he love to eat? Does he watch the same series as me? Does he like Animes or Mangas? What type of music does he like?

But one question always kept bugging the crap out of her...Who does Natsu like?

Sure, she was obsessing over him a bit but that doesn't mean she likes him, right...Right?

The thought of getting close to Natsu was frightening her. The last time she got close to a guy, she ended up sitting on her bed, without a shower for a week and with the taste of tears in her mouth, surrounded by dirty tissues and ten cans of mint chocolate chip. She had really liked Dan, but when she found out that he hadn't liked her but someone else and was using her for his own interests, she was absolutely heart broken. The bags and the puffiness hadn't gone from her eyes for a week.

She promised herself she wouldn't get close to a guy ever again. She wouldn't let herself be used for the benefits of others ever again. But Natsu...he seemed so caring, kind and loyal. He didn't seem like the other guys. He had this charm to his personality that she couldn't resist. Sure he wasn't like the other guys...but that didn't stop him from being his boyish, adorable self. He hadn't really cared what other people thought of him. And his voice...Damn, his voice. Lucy could listen to him sing for hours and hours and never get tired of it. It felt like she was soaring in the sky with pure joy whenever he sang. She felt closer to him. His voice would give her goosebumps.

Lucy had never admitted her feelings to herself. She only thought of him as a good friend. She was scared of getting close to Natsu after what happened with Dan. What if he was just another player? What if he broke her heart? What if he likes someone else?

But what she was thankful for at the end of the day, was her best friends. Her family.

They had been there for her through thick and thin. They never left her side for better or worse. Let it be a break-up or an F in a test, they always had her back.

With those thoughts constantly infuriating her, she lazily got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom while running her hands across her face and whining into them.

But that one exasperating thought never left her mind...How am I gonna spend the day without his electrifying presence?

 _With our dragon..._

Natsu's POV

06:18 AM

There was an abnormal feeling in this heart of mine. Like something _or rather someone's_ missing. I warily opened my eyes, shooting daggers, at my phone that wouldn't stop buzzing because of the alarm that I set. Nonchalantly, I reached towards the bed stand, grabbed my phone and brought it to life. _iMessage: Night hunters (192)._

What were the guys doing so early in the morning? Is there something I'm missing out on? Skimming through the messages on the group, I came to a conclusion that I didn't very much wanted to face.

The girls had left for Crocus...and Lucy was with them.

Sighing, I groggily sat up staring at the clock hung above the door. Why did they have to go? And she didn't even say goodbye. My day was not gonna go well. But on the bright side... There's Lucy G. But... she's perverted.

 _Maybe I can have a little fun with that..._

And with that thought, I energetically jumped out of bed and literally skipped to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

A part of me was downhearted and on the other hand, a part of me was jumping in excitement with what I could do with Lucy G.

I hummed a tune as I bathed in the warm water, running smoothly on my body. I felt relaxed. I then realized that, Yes, it was going to be okay. It was going to be alright without having her around. Without having her intoxicating scent lingering around the dorm. Without having to see that beautiful smile of hers shining rays of pure light into my life. Without having to watch her sway around the kitchen to her favourite music in her ears, trying to find something to eat. Without having to watch her laugh wholeheartedly at her favourite series she watches with her best friends.

Who am I kidding?! It was NOT going to be alright without having her around the dorm. In some ways, I was closer to her than I had ever been with anyone else my entire life. She made me feel like it was all a dream. Like she wasn't real. Someone who made me feel so happy that I could burst with absolute content. She had her weird ways of being unique and different. Of being irresistible. With those walls and barriers she had built around herself. With those rules she created for herself. But I could see through that facade easily. Lucy wakes trying to protect her heart. She didn't just let anyone in her world.

Which meant I had to break her walls and barriers by loving her so much that she would have no other choice but to love me back.

And with that thought a huge grin appeared on my face as I got out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around my waist.

After putting on a ripped jeans with a black button-up collared shirt, I rolled my long sleeves till my elbows and put on my black converse. I glanced at the clock while fixing my hair and applying my cologne. 07:39.

Crap, I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry up. Quickly grabbing my bag and dashing out of my room, I ran for the kitchen. But of course like my usual mornings, I just had to run into one of the dorm mates.

But he wasn't just my dorm mate, he's also the member of the band. But my relation with this guy wasn't just limited to our professional and school life, like the other band members, he's one of my very close friends and we _might be_ my best friends. As much as I hate to admit it, we practically grew up together. Heck, I knew the guy since I took my first baby steps!

"What the hell are you doing Gray?!"

"Plotting revenge against metal head..."

"Why?"

"Because he turned out to be Juvia's cousin..."

"Why does it matter to you? Don't you hate her?"

"I never did say I hated her..."

"What are you talking Ice dick?! You're always complaining about her!" I then continued in the best Gray impression I could muster up...which was in a girl's voice while using my hand as a talking mouth, "Juvia always does this. Juvia always does that. Juvia's always clingy. Juvia's always making me food!"

"So what Flame brain?! Doesn't mean I don't like her."

I gasped in shock at Gray's words. Before me stood a Gray who was trying stalk Gajeel on social media rather than going to school. Gray was never like this. Sure, girls were crazy after him but he never paid attention to him. Then this one comes along, and it's like I've never seen this side of Gray. Situations like these bring perfect opportunities.

A giant smirk made its way on my face as I snatched the phone from Ice Brain's hands, ran downstairs, out of the dormitory and throughout the playgrounds with him cursing at me while chasing me with equal force and speed.

This is going to be a great day.

 _With the fairies..._

 _(Erza's POV)_

08:34 AM

I peeked open one eye and sat up straight as the pilot's voice reached my ears. I finally processed what he was announcing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Crocus in five minutes. The current time is 08:34 AM following with the temperature of 12C. Please fasten your seat belts as we are about to land. Thank you for your cooperation."

I quickly got up into a sitting position as the rest of the girls did and noticed Lucy checking her phone constantly.

"Lucy, somethin' up?" Concern clear in my voice.

"Huh? W-what? Oh y-yeah, I'm great! Why wouldn't I be?...Right?" Came Lucy's stuttering reply.

 **A/N- Soooo, I tried to make this chapter longer but I failed to do so. I'm so sorry everyone for the late update but thank you for being patient with me. I have some great things planned ahead and I won't let you down. I'm trying my best to upload as much as I can but thanks to my IGs coming in May/June, I might practically be dead rn. Anyways, I'll try to upload sooner this time.Thank you for all ur support.**

 **Happy new year!**

 **Peace.**


	11. We're In a Relationship!

**A/N- Hello awesome strangers of the internet. I'm back with another chapter. See? I told you I'd be back sooner this time. I'm such a good person (not really)...hehe...pls don't kill me...MOVING ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter- 11

Natsu's POV

As I stood in the farthest and darkest corner of the enormous gym while slightly panting with Ice Brain's phone and the straps of my bag clutched in my hands tightly, I wondered if he knew where I was hiding for the past seven minutes.

My breathing finally returning to normal, I sniffed around the place trying to catch a whiff of Ice Princess's scent. At first, there was a faint smell barely hanging in the air.

But then, I took small steps further and further into the light, of the sun's rays coming through the broad and wide windows taking up the space of the whole wall, as the scent got stronger and more Gray-ish. The anticipation took over my senses as I moved with a steady pace towards the centre.

His scent became the strongest form right in the middle of the gym. I walked further, trying to catch the source, only to find it fading more and more the further I paced. I turned and glanced around but my eyes couldn't catch even a glimpse of Elsa. I stood in the middle of the place, dumbfounded. It wasn't on my right or left neither on my front or back...which could only mean...it was coming from above me.

I only realized a second late when Gray leaped and landed on me with a huge thud echoing in the ghostly gym. I groaned in pain but mostly in anger when I heard Gray snicker.

"CAUGHT YA! YA BASTARD!"

"Yeah yeah, get off me now," I groaned under his weight.

He stood up and offered me a hand. I pushed it away and got on my feet abruptly.

"I can get up on my own."

"We're getting late. Let's head to class," was his reply.

We both adjusted our bags' shoulder straps and started heading towards class. I put my hands behind my head and talked, "What's so important about it anyways?"

"Ya sure ya wanna know?" he gave me a smirk.

"Psht. It's not like it'll kill me or anything," I snorted.

We turned left to another corridor.

"Might wanna take another guess at that," his expression looking stern again.

"Throw it at me. I can handle it," I said while making the shape of a gun out of my left hand and igniting a spark at the end of my index finger.

"Well...," he looked unsure of revealing to me what he was going to.

"Oh c'mon Ice Princess!"

We came to a halt in front of Class 3-C. He dragged me from my arm to the side from the door and began, "Okay! Okay! Ya remember that stalker that's been following us all around Fiore since we began the Night Hunter tour?"

"Duh. What about that bastard?"

"Last Saturday, while Jellal and I were out discussing the new album in the cafe down the road near the school, I sensed someone flash a pic of us and when I looked around it was the same red, Raptors cap he wears. Since that night we've been trying to collect info on him and find evidence to turn him in and it's all stored in my phone as a backup," he spoke in a low tone barely above a whisper while looking here and there.

"Today's Tuesday and you're telling me this now?! Why?!" I stared daggers at him.

"Well, that's cuz you can barely keep a secret. And if we did tell ya, you'd 'burn the guy to a crisp' if we ran into him," he rolled his eyes at the last part.

"Psht. I am not that dumb to do something that insane," he snorted again.

I gave him the look like 'Are-you-messing-with-me-right-now'?

"Ok yeah, who am I kidding?! I would've totally done that!" I finally gave in.

"Which is why now we're begging ya Flame brain, please stay out of this so none of us end up in prison with the stalker. Okay?"

"No promises, Elsa!" Gray face palmed at the declaration.

"Umm...Hey Ice breath...Could you back off from my face?" I said while realizing how close he was to my face the entire time.

He gave me a look like 'What-are-you-talking-about?' Upon realizing, he jerked back and cleared his throat.

"This never happened," he spoke.

"Definitely!"

With that, we both entered the class 30 seconds before the teacher came in and pretended not to know each other.

*Time skip*

I could've sworn, I was great in Literature class. But, man, this teacher made it so God damn boring, I couldn't help but fall asleep. I glanced around to find something eye catching and surely my eyes landed on Lucy... _Lucy G._ Apparently, she was twirling a strand of her golden lock around her index finger. Normally, I'd find this behavior strange if it was 'regular' Lucy but this was Gemini and you could tell that they weren't interested in this class likewise myself.

After a few seconds, Lucy G turned around and smirked at me out of nowhere. The teacher looked at the both us and lectured, "Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Heartfilia, I'd appreciate it if you would focus in class right now. I'm quite sure you'll both have plenty of time to flirt afterwards."

I could tell that my face was red because I could hear snickers and giggles all around the class. Before I could speak up, I heard _her_ talk before me. "Oh Teach...Aren't you aware that love has no timings?" She spoke with a smug grin on her face as she said that.

"No! I swear, Teach! It's Not like that!" I stood up and yelled. I mean, she should be the one to stand up and decline. Why the heck are we exchanging roles here?! I should be the one bugging her, not the opposite.

"Oh, please, Natsu...We gotta tell them sooner or later. There's no point in hiding it anymore. They all deserve to know that we're...in a relationship!" She blurted out the last part like it was no big deal. I stared at her dumbfounded and that evil glint in Gemini's eyes shone brighter than ever. Lucy, _real,_ Lucy when the heck are you coming back?!

 **A/N- Ok, you guys, I truly apologize for the late update but I kinda had myself stuck into situations such as giving the IGs and the mocks before them which also count as the final exams for the sophomore year. Apart from all that, I had major writer's block and at times i even thought of deleting this story but I felt like I hadn't seen the concept of Gemini as Lucy much in most of the stories which is why the idea kinda felt original to me and so I got the motivation to continue this story. I apologize if this concept has been used before, it may have not been seen by me before. ANYWAYS, I'M BACK AND I'M ON VACATION FOR LIKE TWO MORE MONTHS SO ALL OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE HOPEFULLY DON'T HAVE WAIT THAT MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS! Once again, thank you so much to all the people who followed, favorite-d and reviewed my story. I truly appreciate it.**

 **Peace.**


	12. Lucy Gone Berserk!

_"Oh please, Natsu...We gotta tell them sooner or later. There's no point in hiding it anymore. They all deserve to know that we're...in a relationship!" She blurted out the last part like it was no big deal. I stared at her dumbfounded and that evil glint in Gemini's eyes shone brighter than ever. Lucy, real, Lucy when the heck are you coming back?!_

Chapter- 12

 **Part I**

Normal POV

Natsu looked around to find everyone including Laxus and Jellal's eyes practically balling out. "Wow Natsu...Gotta say, didn't really see that coming..." Laxus spoke first. "Likewise," Jellal added and the rest of the class just nodded in agreement.

"I swear! You guys, we are NOT in a relationship. I repeat, we are NOT in a relationship! Don't just stand there, Gemini! Tell them you're one of Luce's celestial spi-"

"That's enough Mr. Dragneel! I believe the students, including you, are here to learn the English Literature, not to discuss about your personal love life." The rest of the class burst in laughter. "Take a seat or you may very well leave my class...Moving on..." and with that he continued the boring lecture while Natsu just silently sat back down in his seat disregardingly.

Gemini turned around and gave Natsu a sly smirk. 'Damn those two! Now they're just practically begging for a taste of my Iron Fist!' and those were the final thoughts of Natsu before he stared off into space again, out of sheer lack of interest.

Meanwhile with Lucy...

09:05 AM

The jet had landed at around 08:40 to 08:45 AM which was then followed by a limo ride to the studio headquarters and the worst part that the girls found the most annoying, besides the jet lag, was the fact that Levy was playing the first opening theme song of 'Diabolik Lovers' on repeat, the entire way. "Mr. Sadistic Night..." and that's how the theme song ended with the rest of the group yelling at her to stop or Erza was going to rip out her vocal cords and use them as her shoe laces. "Okay! Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just please, I'd like to keep my vocal cords intact in their rightful position..." Levy spoke in a timid voice while backing off into the furthest corner of the shiny black ride.

The next five minutes were passed in silence. Not the awkward and still silence that makes you feel like a heavy and dark aura is hanging around in the air but the comfortable, warm and pleasant kind of silence. Levy finally relaxed in her seat and sighed in relief knowing that her vocal cords were safe. After finally arriving at the headquarters and being welcomed by Laki, they made their way towards the elevators to head for the 15th floor.

POW! WHOOSH! CRASH! AND THAT'S WHEN LUCY, OUT OF THE BLUE, WITH ALL HER FORCE AND MIGHT JUST PUNCHED JUVIA'S LEFT ARM SENDING HER FLYING OFF INTO THE NEARBY WALL, WHILE WALKING BY HER SIDE. Everyone just stood their with mouths agape open and their eyes wide as saucers. I mean, who would've expected this from LUCY, out of all the people in the room, LUCY?! INNOCENT OL' LUCY?!

Juvia crashed with a loud crack in the wall and then slowly slid down, landing with a thud on the floor. And that's when our dear Lucy finally came to her senses upon realizing what she had just done. SHE. HIT. HER. OWN. BFF. FOR. NO. SPECIFIC. REASON.

"Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Juvia, are you alright? I am so so so so so sorry. I don't know what came over me. All of a sudden, I just felt really mischievous and I couldn't hold it in me to do something...bad and sneaky?"Lucy spoke while rushing over to Juvia along with the rest of the gang. Mira and Levy slowly and carefully helped her up.

"What do you mean "bad" and sneaky?" Erza questioned with a threatening yet a bit concerned tone. "Are you alright Juvia? Are you hurt somewhere?" Mira asked in a motherly fashion.

"It's alright, Mira, Levy. Juvia is fine. Besides Juvia will just use her water healing abilities and she'll be okay in no time. Mira and Levy don't have to worry about Juvia. But Lucy on the other hand...what happened?" Juvia replied while looking at Lucy along with the rest of the girls wondering what the matter was.

"I don't know you guys. Like I said, I just felt really mischievous for a second there and that's when it happened in the spur of a moment. Psht, I mean I'm not usually like this unless Gemini's around and I'm feeling their emotions as well with my...own...

.

.

.

Oh...

Ohhh...

OHHH! I should've have guessed it before. You guys what you just saw now wasn't 'me' acting on my emotions rather Gemini's. In other words, Gemini are perhaps up to something fishy and that's how I felt it too," Lucy finally figured it out with a gasp.

"If what you're saying is right, then Gemini might be causing trouble back at the school. I wonder what they're up to..." Levy said.

"Who knows..."

"C'mon ladies, we're getting late now. The conference starts in 10 minutes," Laki interfered.

"Right. Lead the way, Laki," Erza ordered her and the rest of us followed with Juvia using her healing abilities on herself using water while walking along.

'You better not do anything to ruin my rep, Gemini or you best be on your guard for when I get back!'

10:00 AM

Magic Class

Lucy had Advanced Math

"I am so gonna ace this test! I mean, come on, I practically major at this topic since the entire celestial magic _is_ kind of my specialty," Lucy G spoke with enthusiasm to Yukino, her, _or rather their_ , fellow Celestial Spirit Mage. "Uhh, Lucy, I think we're both kinda on the same boat," Yukino replied unimpressed. "Oh yeah, sure," Lucy G replied with no interest whatsoever, "but umm, good luck with it!" Obviously Gemini did have to keep their cover from the people who didn't know about their true identity or else Lucy would be caught as cheating for using one of her own spirits to pass the test and they can't be doing that, now can they? After all, Lucy's their master and they've been ordered by her to help her out and Gemini were more than willing to. They were aware that what they were doing with Natsu and what they were about to do to the others was and is wrong but Natsu just needs a little right shove towards Lucy and pestering the others is all in good fun. So as a matter of fact, they have to act nice to the rest of Lucy's peers as to not have anyone suspect their true form.

 **Part II will be updated within a week or so.**


	13. Lucy Gone Berserk! Part II

**A/N- You guys, I am so annoyed rn cuz of the fact that I wrote like more than 1500 words and I forgot to save it and closed the tab. And then guess what? Here I am, re-writing the whole damn chapter. Y'all better be satisfied with this chapter. JK JK hehe...please review!**

Chapter - 13

 **Part II**

Gemini's POV

"Hey, Lucy. Are you feeling alright? I'm sensing a LOT of magical energy from you and I mean more than usual. Everything good?" Yukino's concern obvious.

"Huh? What?" ' _Back to reality, Gemini_ ' "Ah, yes. I'm feeling quite good actually. No need to worry!" We turned away from Master's locker and faced this nuisance over here. ' _And put in a fake smile, no one will realize our true form..._ '

"You don't seem so 'good' to me, though...Here, let me check your temperature," she placed the palm of her right hand on my forehead and the left one's on her owns. "Hmm...you're not coming down with a fever. I wonder what it could be..." she thought out loud.

' _Get rid of her now, Gemini, she's prying too much._ 'Removing her hand, we speak, "You see my simpleton friend, when I study, especially for a exam, I tend to get too indulged with it," ' _Yes, that's right. Master has a good vocabulary so if we use big words, no one will suspect us._ ' "and sometimes I test them out to check their authenticity which is why I'm supposing you're sensing an increment in my magical energy. Again, you don't have to worry about me! Really!" Closing the locker shut, we smirk at her and that's when the bell rang signaling for celestial magic period aka the test is about to begin.

"Oh, look at that...it's time for the test. Let's go, don't want to miss the test now, do we?" We walked past her and towards Class 1-C. Yukino stood there looking at us dumbfounded with a hint of curiosity.

' _Foolish Human_ '

Turning left and entering the third class on our left side, we made our way to the last seat in the right corner of the room. In order to avoid attention, sitting in the mere end was necessary. The class started filling up with noisy, nervous and hormonal teenagers minute by minute as we took out our pens and kept the rest aside.

This human named 'Macao-sensei' was the last to enter with a batch of papers in his right hand by his side and his left hand in his pants' pocket, grinning smugly. "Settle down, you brats! If ya don't, you won't have much time to complete writing your answers. And mind you, I won't be giving anyone any extra time," and that's all the students needed to hear to return to their seats. The adult human started to distribute the test papers. "Oh and one last warning, I should not catch any of you cheating or it's immediate expulsion from my class along with straight two weeks of detention and I do NOT want too see anyone's parents coming to me with complaints and neither will I be entertaining them. All clear?" His voice stern.

Making his way to the front of the class in front of his desk, "Begin. You have 40 minutes to finish it. When you're done, you may keep the paper here and leave."

Okay, Gemini. We got this.

Name: Lucy Heartfilia. Date: 31st July 2017. Let's see.

 _Q1-_ _What are the three conditions to be fulfilled for the contract between a summoner and a spirit to be broken?_ Well the first one's easy. 'A contract is broken if the summoner gets arrested, releases the spirit by themselves or dies.'

 _Q2- State the side effect of multiple summons at once._ Psht. That's easy. It's simply death.

 _Q3- Is it possible for a mage to have multiple summons? Justify your answer._ Yep, it's totally possible! Master does it all the time. Hmm... _'Yes it is possible for some mages to summon multiple spirits at once if they combine their own strengths and abilities with their spirits' for more powerful attacks and the impact of the spell is larger and on a bigger scale._

 _Q4- Define 'Star Dress'._ Know this one.

 _Q5- Define 'Self-summoning.'_ Easy. This is what Leo's doing all the time.

 _Q6- Can the Celestial Spirit King be summoned? If so, what are the conditions for the summoning?_ Ahh, yes. The Celestial King...he can be summoned but if only we remembered the last condition. Well, the first one is that the Celestial Spirit Mage must have enough Magical Energy to summon at least three Spirits of the Zodiac at once. Secondly, a Golden Zodiac Key must be sacrificed and thirdly...If only we remembered the third one. Hmm...Ah! Of course! Master studied this for us so that the knowledge was passed on to us. Let's log into her memories.

Yesterday? No. Let's start with the day before that. Alright. We close our eyes in concentration and focus on retrieving information. Well, doesn't she consume a lot of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice-cream? Watches a lot of K-Dramas and Anime. We see, so she has a stationery fetish? What's this? A lot of her thoughts are about that dimwitted flame-headed salamander. Fangirling. Fangirling. And a lot more fangirling. The twelve Zodiacs. Trying to find solutions on fixing Crux's sleeping problem. Okay, so one of the solutions is to summon him in the battlefield so he's wide awake and is willing to find the information about the spirits and their owners. Wow, Master's head is filled with useless stuff and overthought garbage. If you know what we're thinking Master, no offense.

AHA! Found it! The third condition is that the Mage and the Spirit must have a high level of trust between them. Gotta admit, this human 'Macao-sensei' almost got us with that question. We wonder if all the teachers are actually 'Demons of Zeref' hidden in disguise for mental torture of these poor and petty teenagers. No wonder they were so nervous and annoying.

We finish writing the last answer and abruptly get up along with Master's school bag hanging on our right shoulder and the test paper in our left hand. Great! 15 minutes to spare. Walking towards the human's giant notice, we notice his right eyebrow slightly raised and his eyes solely focused on us. We lace the test paper on the right side of the table and slowly turn and take two steps when, "Ms. Heartfilia."

Oh no...Has he caught on to us? Were we too obvious? Is there something peculiar Master does when she leaves the class after the test? No, it's too absurd. Besides, if she did, we would've been warned about it or at least would've seen it in her memories.

Carefully we turned around and put on a fake smile as to not blow our cover, if by chance, he still hasn't caught on to us. "Yes, Macao-sensei? Is something the matter?" Some of the students lift up their heads from their desks to look at the situation.

"Yes...Did you find the answer?"

"To what exactly Sensei?"

"You know, the solution to the problem you were looking for..."

"Ah, yes Sensei. The solution...is...well..." THE SOLUTION TO WHAT?!

"Go on, Heartfilia. We don't have all day, the students are getting distracted."

Solution! Solution! Think Gemini! What 'solution' is this human talking about? _Trying to find solutions on fixing Crux's sleeping problem. Okay, so one of the solutions is to summon him in the battlefield so he's wide awake and is willing to find the information about the spirits and their owners._

"Yes Sensei, the solution I could come up with so far is quite simple. Crux can be summoned in the battlefield so he's fully aware of the situation and doesn't sleep on the job. I understand it has quite a lot of disadvantages such as it's time consuming and the summoner aka me, is left defenseless while facing the enemy. Another is that it could also lead to changing the offense strategy entirely and other negative effects. Will that be all Sensei?"

"Yes, Heartfilia. Good job. Maybe when your free, we can talk about it some more if you feel like discussing the idea a bit more. You can ask for my help whenever you need me, okay kiddo?" He gave me a thumbs up. We gave a small bow to the human and walked out of the class silently.

Well, seems like this human's favorite student is Master. Of course! Who wouldn't love the dazzling and worldwide famous Ms. Heartfilia? Even the Salamander has fallen for her but as dense as he is, he probably doesn't even realize it yet. It's alright, we'll help you master, no need to thank us. Grinning evilly, we make our way upstairs towards the cafeteria.

With the Fairies

10:30 AM

Lucy's POV

The press conference was taking a lot of time more than the usual. I do suppose it is taking this long because the movie the girls and I starred in IS that big of a deal. Even though the movie still isn't released yet, it's still getting a lot of attention and the fans do seem to be eagerly waiting for it.

It feels like a dream. All of this attention, respect and fame. Above all, the family-like friends I made along the way. To be honest, originally, I wasn't intending on becoming an actress but I guess as cliché as it sounds, 'fate had other plans for me.'

I wasn't sure on which profession to take on. But, fortunately, on drama day in my freshman year, Mavis Vermillion, the film's producer, was attending the event. As to why, we heard rumors her best friend, Zera, was a senior in our school and she was in the play as well. We've heard that Mavis had graduated early because she was born a genius and was the youngest in her class to graduate. Mavis saw my acting skills and said she saw potential in me. I don't know what 'potential' she saw but then later on, a whole process occurred and I was signed to work under her production after convincing my parents that I won't abandon my duties as the heir to the heartfilia 'throne' of business. I've worked in two movies produced by her so far and may I just say, this woman is absolutely brilliant with her ideas and her thoughts of vision. She always has a hidden, indirect message given out to her viewers. They're always about moral values and principles. Later did I come to realize, that she had slowly started to become my role model.

The sad part, though, is that I've only me her twice. Once, when she met me on drama day back then and secondly, she visited to check on me on my first movie along with the rest of my friends, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Mira. I'd had learned that it was their first experience as well. It made me feel a bit comfortable knowing that I wasn't the only rookie in the industry at the moment. Since that point on, I've worked my ass off as the role of an actress and I'm so happy to be seeing the fruits of those hard days.

Yeah, okay. Doing press conferences are important and all, but I AM GETTING DAMN TIRED OF THIS! Sure, I love the attention and the fact that the movie's being promoted and that the crowd is wild and cheering us on...but apart from all that...I REALLY WANNA SLEEP! Damn that Levy for waking me up early! But then again it is Natsu's fault for running circles in my brain. Wait...what?

Anyways, I'll be sure to get revenge on Levy once we leave this huge room. Perhaps I should tell Gajeel that Levy like him. Nahh...too simple. Or...should I miniaturize all of her books and hide them away. Nope, that won't be too fun. Let's see. AHA! I'll challenge her to fight with me! She never fights for fun. So bugging her like this, will surely get her irritated and my revenge will be success.

Hold the phone.

Why am I thinking of getting revenge on my best friend? I mean she did wake me up so that we wouldn't get late for the conference. Yeah...then I wonder why...woah...ARE GEMINI UP TO SOMETHING AGAIN?!

 ** _Flashback:_** _It's alright, we'll help you master, no need to thank us. Grinning evilly, we make our way upstairs towards the cafeteria._

NO FREAKING WAY! GEMINI TOTALLY _ARE_ UP TO SOMETHING! I gasp out loud at the sudden image that flashed in my mind. And thanks to that, the MC and the crowd just went completely silent and probably thought that I had just escaped the mental hospital. Erza's death stare is what shook my soul the most. Oh, great Lord, bless me!

Ugh, I'll just have to deal with them when we get back to the dorms...and the mess that they're gonna create.

Gemini's POV

10:40 AM

This place they call 'school' is like the real-life version of the moving pictures these humans watch- The Maze Runner. Took us forever to reach the cafeteria. If it wasn't for Master's great memory, even the most powerful spirits like us would've been lost forever. Alright, now to proceed with the plan.

Just as we thought, the flame-head and the ice-prick are sitting with the rests of the pests even before the break began. Well, nothing better than to just casually walk there and wreck their minds. The students slowly fill up the cafeteria.

"Hey boyfriend! Save me a spot right next to you, okay? I'll be right there!" We scream over the crowd while waving fiercely over to the pink-haired freak. Some heads turned around and in shook while the most of them started gossiping amongst them. Some of the girls started squealing. In excitement, we suppose.

"Omg this is breaking news! Is the Night Hunters' Natsu Dragneel dating the queen Heartfilia?"

"What?! So the rumors were true! They are dating!"

"I ship it!"

"They're so cute!"

This is perfect! We weren't exactly planning on revealing to the whole school but this is just better than we thought. Who knew humans loved seeing other humans getting together and loving each other?! Forgetting the lunch entirely, we stroll there with hands behind our back, smirk on our face and with a mission in our mind- MUST GET NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LUCY HEARTFILIA TOGETHER ASAP!

As we approached the table closer and closer, Natsu's face grew more horrified by the second. All sparkling eyes on us. "How about it boyfriend? Date tonight? Meet you at 9?" Closer and closer and closer until...we stooped over the table and directly looked him in the eyes.

"WOAAAHHHH! Salamander, bruh, why didn't you tell us the great heartfilia was your girlfriend?! Did the rest of you know about this?" Gajeel suddenly spoke out of amusement and pointed towards the rest of the gang.

"Well I just found out this morning..." Natsu mumbled incoherently while his eyes were fixed on ours.

"I don't know what an amazing girl like Lucy saw in you but at least now you have a girlfriend..." Gray spoke while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I know right! Oh we know about this by the way because Flame-head over here announced it in front of the entire class..." Laxus added.

"I DID NOT! This is all Gem- I mean...uhh..."

"So you aren't refusing to this, eh? Well, what a twist..." Jellal calmly spoke while using his phone in a bored manner.

"YOU GUYS HAVE GOT THIS ALL WRONG! LEMME EXPLAIN WHAT REALLY WENT DO-" Natsu was cut short mid-sentence because we moved our face even closer until our lips were mere inches apart. We could feel his breath hitch and a slight blush appeared on his face.

"BOYFRIEND! Boyfriend! About that date...Where do you think we should have it? I'm thinking that fancy Italian restaurant three blocks down the dorm street, how about it? Does 9 PM work for you tonight?"

"Well, wouldn't you like that...Gemini?" His voice barely above a whisper. He inched even closer in a second and if we hadn't backed up, this would've ended up in us exchanging salivas...Humans gross us out sometimes. It doesn't make sense to us Spirits though...Why DO humans exchange salivas? And then the funny part is that other humans cheer it on. But we guess, it must be some sort of 'making love.'

"Nope! We wouldn't! But we're just doing all we can to help out our master with her love life, even if we had to take matters in our own hands," the glint in the idiot's eyes sparkled even more. Everyone's eyes were fixated on us. It was like time itself had stopped, even the gang was just staring at us, dumbfounded. We're sure this one question was eating at everyone's brain at that moment- 'ARE THEY GOING TO KISS OR NOT?!' WHEN-

*PLOT TWIST*

With a loud BANG, both the humongous cafeteria doors burst open when a white-pixie-cut haired lady entered with a dramatic entrance! Yukino Agria, everyone!

"LUCKY LUCY HEARTFILIA! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" She spoke while her right hand's index finger sharply pointed at us. And just like that, another gossip topic had just started within the students and everyone was suddenly attentive to what Yukino was about to do. Recalling from Master's memories, this human woman was quite shy and introverted and now she has this confident and 'be-careful-not to-mess-with-me' aura surrounding her. What a sudden change of attitude!

She briskly walked over to the table taking full strides, pulled us away from flame-head and dragged us by the ear all the way through the cafeteria and shook teenagers until we were at least ten classrooms away from the cafeteria.

At the press conference

10:44 AM

Lucy's POV

Only. 14. Minutes. Passed. And. I. Can. Barely. Keep. My. Eyes. Open. It's okay, Lucy. Just a little bit more time and then I'll go back to the dorms and bury my face into the oh-so-soft pillows and just forget about my worries for the sweet time I spend sleeping. And with that thought, I slowly and unknowingly close my eyes but...as I glance around the room with droopy eyes, I notice this guy around 17 or 18 in the third row smiling at me. Weirdo...

But hold on a moment, what's this feeling? Am I feeling butterflies? Why? I mean...okay...he is sorta cute and he seems to be fairly tall plus he was smiling at me. Suddenly, Natsu's goofy smile just popped into my head. I quickly shook my head and diverted my eyes.

Oh no! Is this what I think it is? Gemini must be feeling this...but they're Celestial Spirits, they don't feel such emotions unless...yep that's it! They must be acting on my emotions, but towards whom exactly?

Only one person's image appeared before my eyes.

Back at the school again

10:46 AM

Gemini's POV

Yukino dragged us into a corner of a hallway in one of the old buildings of the school. You could tell by how the paint was parching off the walls and the desks in the classrooms were old-fashioned as well.

"Out with it. Who put a restraint on you, Gemini for you to STAY in your shapeshifted form of Lucy?" Yukino questioned while folding her arms.

"Gemini? Where?" We placed both our hands over our eyes and pretended to look far and wide for ourselves.

"Don't act cute with me, Gemini. Lucy summoned you here, that I understand but who restrained you in this form? Seems to me like it was a very powerful Mage," she scratched her chin with her right index finger, deep in thought. "Aha! It was Mira, wasn't it? She specializes in this type of magic, she must've done this."

"Yes, she did. In fact, if it wasn't for her help, Master wouldn't have been able to go to Crocus today," no point in escaping this. "But we must ask, how did you find out?"

"You thought I wouldn't recognize my previous Spirits' Magical Energy? That was a very good excuse back then. I'm impressed but that doesn't mean that I'm not disappointed at how your behaving with your Master's friends while she's gone. Lucy will have just to fix everything up when she returns. It can't be helped. Now Gemini, please act like the mighty you both are and stay out of trouble for both your and you Master's sake. And don't worry, i won't tell anyone about this whole situation."

"Thank you, previous Master," we bowed and walked alongside her back to the cafeteria.

"It's okay. It might be a little weird to go and sit back at the same table as those guys. You can come sit with Minerva and I. How about it?"

"Alright. Thank you," we smiled at her- genuinely this time.

At the dorms

03:23 PM

Gemini's POV

Well, the day at the school finally came to an end. We walked back to the dorms along with the guys and they hit the sack as soon as they reached. We learned many things today but the two most significant are- that teachers are actually Zeref's Demons in disguise for the torture of hormonal raging teenagers and secondly, humans get excited about seeing other humans love each other in a romantic way and often want them to exchange salivas. What a world!

We exited Master's room and made our way downstairs to the living room to find pink-haired freak sitting all by himself watching a football match practically begging to be bothered by us. We swiftly walked and sat right beside him on the couch.

"Watcha doin'?"

"None of ya business, GEMINI! Why are you sitting beside me? You may look exactly like Lucy but I won't be fooled by it because I can tell who the real Lucy is from miles away." He started backing up sideways on the sofa as we got nearer and nearer to him. "Stay away from me! All you did was cause me trouble the whole day today! Wait til Luce comes back!" He stuttered as he spoke.

"Aww, I'm really sorry, boyfriend~ I truly didn't mean to cause you any trouble~ So how about that date tonight at 9?" Our voice became low as we got even closer to him to just lean in and smoothly kiss him until...

ANOTHER BANG!

"STOP RIGHT THERE, GEMINI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" There stood our beloved Master in the doorway with the rest of her friends behind her gasping at the scene.

"Close Gate: Gemini!" And those were the last words we heard from Master before we returned to the Celestial Spirit world. Spending a day in the human world was nice.

 **A/N- WORLD DOMINATION Y'ALL! WHO'S WITH ME? Anyways, I'm hoping you guys liked this chapter and will be kind enough to review it and let me know what you thought about it. Thank you :)**

 **PEACE.**

 **P.S. Anyone watching School 2017 nowadays?**


End file.
